Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Emmy suddenly finds herself travelling to America and bumping into a sixteen year old Luke Triton. Before they know it the two are on a mission to retrieve a lost artefact The Statue of Anubis, not only do they have to find the statue but people have been going missing.
1. America

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis **

**Emmy suddenly finds herself travelling to America and bumping into a sixteen year old Luke Triton. Before they know it the two are on a mission to retrieve a lost artefact The Statue of Anubis, not only do they have to find the statue but people have been going missing. **

**Chapter 1: America **

For years Emmy Altava had travelled the world working where there was a job for an English speaker or living in the wild or a hitchhiking with a group of travellers. It has been a good life with its ups and downs making new interesting friends, but also finding herself on more than one occasion with no shelter but she had pulled though and wouldn't have changed it for the world, her next destination was America.

She had been to many historic and wilderness countries such as; Egypt, Spain, Japan, China, even the North Pole, all the countries were very different to each other in its landscape and it citizens and she had loved them all but still there were none like Britain. She had been meaning to go back to her home country a number of times over the years or just pay a visit to some of her old friends such as Luke or the professor... but there was always a reason to keep travelling such as coming across a new island that she had never heard of or a friend recommend her somewhere new to visit or maybe she was just putting it off, maybe she thought if she went back to her home she would never want to leave.

But this time she was going somewhere that was a bit similar to Britain, where people spoke English and where everyone worked normal boring office jobs and lived in solid homes, she was going to live in a small town outside California with a friend Emmy had met in Australia, she was living there now and had offered her a place to stay.

So Emmy sat in the airplane looking down at the clouds that where too thick for any land or sea to be seen she wondered where they were she was now when the intercom sounded and the dull sound of the piolet's voice sounded though the plane.

"Passengers we will be arriving at California Airport in ten minutes please switch all mobile devices off as we prepare for landing…" Emmy took out the folded up letter in her pocket she had received from her friend a month ago, the letter read,

_23__rd__ of March _

'_To my Dear friend Emmy, _

_I hope this letter see's you well, it has been nearly a year since we last spoke in Australia we had a great time and got to know each other very well to a point where I know that you're a friend I can trust and that you can solve any puzzles that come your way (It's what I expect from a previous assistant of Professor Layton). I would not ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary but I don't know who else I can ask, I can't go to the police or a detective and you said you have never been to America but I understand if you're busy or you're back at home with your friends but please hear my story first. _

_I'm living in a small town outside California at the moment with my cousin Finny, it's a quiet town nothing really happens here but three months ago a large crate was snuck into our little town museum at night. Me and Finny saw it all from my bedroom window it took four men to carry the crate and they snuck it though the back entrance, at first we just thought the museum had a new artefact for display we went over there the next day and asked the reception lady that works there and denied that the museum have been getting any donations for years. _

_I first I just shrugged it off but my cousin's felt that something was wrong, he's a curious guy the type who's always getting himself into trouble but he's got a good instinct and he was right! Something was wrong in that crate. He continued to investigate the museum, asking staff and the rest of the village it wasn't until the beginning of March that he disappeared. Of course the police were called, there was no sign of a body or blood, there are no witnesses nor suspects or sign that he was attacked, he has taken no belongings nor his car. So what's happened to him? I know it's got something to do with that crate we saw that night, Finny's intuition was always 100%! I don't feel safe in this town anymore but I can't leave until I know what's happened to Finny._

_I have put a newspaper article about the case inside the envelope but it's doesn't tell you much, if you do decide to help I can describe this case in more detail. Please send a reply to the address enclosed in the envelope, I hope you can join me in America. _

_From your faithful friend, _

_Fran' _

Emmy had got this letter a month ago and it was now the beginning of May, Emmy felt I rush of sadness when she thought of her friend who has been grieving for her cousin and didn't know if he was dead or not. He looked like a nice lad as well, on the newspaper clipping that was inside the envelope was a photo of a boy about seventeen with mad brown curly and an honest face with a huge smile but he had a spark in his eyes which clearly said he was a curious and intelligent person but had had a knack for mischief and seemed to find himself into bad situations without realising it.

Emmy had grown good at working out someone's personality just by their face thanks to all her travels and the many people she had met, looking at the boys photograph she hoped that Finny was alive…

Xxx

Emmy collected her luggage from the desk and moved though the airport, which wasn't as busy as Emmy expected it to be and waited outside the front for Fran's car to pick her up. Soon enough a light blue corsa stopped in front Emmy and a young woman about Emmy's age literary jumped out. She was short girl with tanned brown skin that said she had travelled a lot and had long coffee brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down her back and had large honey coloured eyes, the moment she saw Emmy she leaped towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Emmy!" She cried, Emmy flinched she had forgotten how loud and affectionate Fran could be, also how strong she was…"I can't thank you enough for coming all this way! It's been so horrible, no one else would believe me! But I knew you would! Could you get Finny back?! I've missed you so much!"

"Calm down Fran!" Emmy shouted who was able to pull away from the bone crushing hug, she had to take a few breaths before she could talk again "I've missed you too," She had smiling "But let's start from the beginning."

"Oh yeah of course! I haven't told you everything!" Fran gasped then smiled "It's a long drive from my town to the airport but I passed a little café half way by a lovely looking beach we can talk there."

"It sounds nice" Emmy smiled, looking forward to what her friend had to say and of course see more of this country. The two woman got into the car and drove away from the airport either girl noticed the hooded figure in a black car watching them go, the figure waited a few seconds before following the blue corsa.

Xxx

The two girls drove through the city for about 20 minutes until they came to the countryside full of green landscape, Emmy could just see the beach ahead she felt a sense of peace here, it was so beautiful with its bright blue sky and green and sandy coloured landscape and the only sounds to be heard was a waves crashing against the rocks and the breeze of the wind though the open window, if only the car would stop it would be prefect but she didn't notice that some of the noise was coming from the black car further behind them.

"See that little building over there facing the sea?" Fran said nodding towards a small white building that Emmy had to squint to see. "That's the café I was telling you about, a friend of mine went there once she said they make the best cakes at a good price". The café was getting closer into their view and Emmy realised it wasn't as small as she thought, it had a decking with table and chair so people can eat outside and the wall facing the sea was mostly covered by glass so people can sit inside but still see the sea. It looked like a lovely neat little café if not a bit weather worn but it was clearly well taken care off.

"Here we are," Fran said while she put the car into parking "looks nice doesn't it? and in the middle of nowhere, it's perfect!"

Once the two woman where inside the café that black car parked a little further away from the café and the hooded figure stepped out and made his way towards the café…

Xxx

As soon as Fran pushed open the door to the café a small sound of a bell rung throughout the room, there were only a few people in the café sitting in pairs by the window drinking coffee or tea and eating some nice looking cakes. Emmy couldn't help but feel her sweet tooth kicking in…

The floor and walls was covered in light wood, pictures of fish, anchors and seascapes covered the walls. Emmy was pretty surprised and a wave of nostalgia went through her, she had been to places like this before back at home, sea like cafes that rested by the beach that usually sold knickknacks and maps and you would drink tea or eat some fish and chips.

She suddenly felt a little homesick.

"Hello ladies would you like a table?" God, even the waiter sounded British…

"Yes, a table for two please," Fran said but then there was a pause when the waiter didn't speak or lead them to their table. Emmy suddenly looked up at the waiter who was staring at her wide eyed, he had neat light brown hair and tanned skin and he was wearing a white shirt black pants and waistcoat the usual attire of a waiter that showed off his tall and well-built frame but there was something extremely familiar about him especially his accent even though she could hear a bit of American in it.

"Emmy…?" The waiter said in shock, "Is that really you?" Then suddenly Emmy realised why the waiter looked so familiar, his accent, his face, his hair! But it couldn't be? Shouldn't he be in England with the professor? The last time she had seen this boy he was only a little ten year old!

"Luke?" My god where have the years gone?! Emmy suddenly ran leaping into Luke's open arms both smiling and laughing, the customers (or what little of them) stared at the pair in either annoyance or amusement, Fran stood there to the side slightly confused but feeling happy for her friend.

"Luke what's with all the noise!?" A woman with a British voice called out from the back, Emmy pulled away to see a familiar looking woman in an apron and dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail came out behind the counter.

"Brenda!" Emmy gasped, did the Triton family own this cafe?!

"Look who decided to pay us a surprise visit?" Luke said beaming, Luke was now taller than Emmy but he still looked like a little kid when he smiled like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you owned this café," Emmy said blushing, "We just came here by chance, unless you had something to do with it?" Emmy said smirking turning towards Fran.

"No way!" She said putting up her hands, "I didn't know your friends lived here, I think this is what you call a small world!"

Xxx

Finally when all had calmed down, Emmy, Luke and Fran had sat down, Brenda thought it was a good idea for Luke to catch up with his friend, so she prepared the tea and cake for them.

"I can't believe I suddenly find you here!" Luke exclaimed "Honestly for six years I thought we weren't ever going to meet again?"

"Nor I" Emmy explained, "I'm more surprised you're here in America of all places! I thought you would still be England, still being an apprentice to the Professor and going on crazy adventures and learning how to be a Gentleman!" She laughed.

"I thought I would be too," Luke said, rubbing one of his shoulders "But my father got a job here in the states that pays good money," Emmy noticed Luke's face fall a little at that statement, "Me and my mum own this lovely café, though but we usually have more customers than this, probably because it's a week day"

"But if your dad is getting a lot of money why do you run a cafe?" Fran asked suddenly, Emmy looked at Fran feeling uneasy now, Fran always seemed to ask the most nosy and awkward questions at the wrong time and to the wrong people and this was one of those times, Luke suddenly shifted in seat but Fran didn't stop there, "And how old are you? Sixteen right? If it's a week day shouldn't you been in school?" Now Luke looked really uncomfortable, he rubbed his left shoulder in discomfort, probably a nervous habit...

"Fran!" Emmy snapped stopping her before this could get any more awkward.

"What? I was only asking!"

Emmy was about to argue back how it was none of their business and that they were being very rude to their hosts, but Brenda thankful was finished preparing the cake and tea and brought it over at the just the right time! Emmy saw Luke whisper something to his mother which sounded like a thank you before she smiled nervously and went back to the counter. Emmy couldn't help but feel that the mother and son were hiding something but she knew better than to ask.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Luke said, "Still travelling the world?"

"Well yes I am," Emmy said looking at Fran wondering if she should mention the disappearance of Fran's cousin, Luke was good at mysteries and things like this as well and could be a great help but Fran was not very good at reading eye contact and she just decided to keep it to herself for now.

Luke kept asking which countries Emmy had been too and asking how she and Fran had met, Emmy loved to talk about her adventures especially with Luke, he was a good listener and always seemed to ask questions just like he did when he was a child, he hadn't changed that much.

But Emmy couldn't help but notice that most of the attention was on Emmy or Fran and Luke seemed to always be able to avoided talking about himself or being asked questions like how he was and if he had spoken to the professor lately.

She couldn't get a straight answer from him.

After their food was finished Brenda look the plates and cups and Fran got up from her chair "Do you have a toilet in here?" She asked Luke suddenly.

"Yeah, just go through the door to the left" Fran nodded her thanks and scurried of to the toilet. Once Emmy was sure she was got of ear shot she turned to Luke.

"I'm so sorry about my friend," Emmy said, "She doesn't mean any harm she's overly curious about these things"

"It's ok," Luke said then laughed "She sounds like a lot fun, so what's the real reason your here?" Luke said smirking with his chin resting on his hands with a mischief gleam in his eyes that Emmy didn't know he had.

"When I asked you before why you came here you looked over to Fran like you were trying to confirm something but she didn't understand it, can I take a wild guess?"

"Fire away Sherlock Holmes," Emmy said.

"Ok, I'm guessing it's got something to do with Fran by the way you looked at her before, she called you here to help her something but it's got to be something serious if she's calling for you all the way to America and she can't tell the police because they might not believe her or they're just clueless. I think there's a puzzle, and she probably knows you were Professor Layton's assistant so you're the right person for the job, am I right?"

"Spot on," Emmy said clearly impressed, "Can you guess what that mystery is?"

"If I had more info on Miss Fran then probably...What's her last name?"

"It's Shaw."

"Shaw?" Luke thought scratching the back of his head, "Now where have I heard that name before?"

"Do you want me tell you?" Emmy said smirking.

"No I will work it out!" Luke said quickly.

"Ok then, so can I guess why you're not at school or why you and your mum have this cafe"

"You can try..." Luke said suddenly looking uneasy as he rubbed his shoulder, his confidence suddenly dropping, Emmy could see it she had to be light on him.

"I will start with why you are not at school" Emmy stated, "Your left shoulder is very stiff and you keep rubbing it every now and then usually when you feel uneasy, at first I thought it was just a nervous habit but I think you're shoulder is hurting you. I think you've been in fight and you've hurt your shoulder and been expelled from school and I'm pretty sure you won the fight." Emmy smiled and looking at Luke's face she was probably right his eyes where looking down on his lap and his hands where fidgeting but in his face to Emmy's surprise there was anger or frustration and it held no regret, unlike the young Luke she knew.

"The git deserved it," Luke's voice was cold and harsh but he didn't go into detail, Emmy would get him to talk eventually "So why do you think me and mum own this cafe?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," Emmy said with a sad smile on her face "But I would rather you talk about it and the fight, it might help." But Luke didn't answer Emmy it was as if the whole room had gone silent even though the customers were still present.

"You friend is taking her time," Luke said suddenly bringing his head up to look at Emmy in the eye, in normal circumstances Emmy would have told Luke off for trying to change the subject but the problem was that he was right! It had been a while since Fran had left. Worry and panic filled Emmy's chest didn't Finny disappear because he was investigating the crate? By calling Emmy wasn't Fran doing the same thing and didn't she say she had more information on the case?!

Emmy cursed herself, how could she off been so stupid?!

"I will just go and check on her, please excuse me," Suddenly Emmy pushed herself out of her chair and ran to the ladies bathroom leaving Luke in shock. The toilets where small and avenge looking with only three stalls and all of them where empty.

"Fran!" she called out but no answer came, she left the toilets and saw Luke standing by the door waiting for her "She's not there" Emmy answered in a quiet voice but the customers could tell something was wrong, there was a change in the atmosphere indicating that something had happened, and it had happened not too long ago before their very eyes and they didn't even notice it. It gave Emmy a creeping vibe up her spine and Luke was feeling it as well.

The pair rushed outside not knowing what they would find but Fran's car was still where she left it and nothing had changed

"Look that black car!" Luke pointed out down the road; Emmy noticed it too, the black car speeding down the road leaving clouds of dust behind it.

"That car is going a little too fast." Luke said solemnly shaking his head, "And I'm will to bet that Miss Fran is in that car..."

**So what do you think! I will only post another chapter up if this gets some good reviews so please it the review button or story alert! And seriously I would love to carry on with this story. Also the chapters will be getting longer with each chapter. **

**Oh by the way I have never been to America or California for that matter so I'm sorry if some things seems wrong such as the airport or the beach but this set in Professor Layton world so it's possible. **

**I do not own Professor Layton or its characters. **


	2. Gallmen Valley

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis **

**Chapter 2: Gallmen Valley **

"What do we do now...?" Luke mumbled, Emmy was still in shock, the two were just stood there outside the cafe wondering what had just happened and where they should take it from here, a person had just been kidnapped after all. Just then the cafe door opened and Brenda came out with a confused look on her face, she strolled over to Luke and Emmy becoming alarmed when she saw the pair's faces.

"Oh no happened?" Brenda asked, "The customers are getting worried they say you two are acting strangely and what has happened to that other girl, Fran was it?"

Luke nodded; he turned to his mum then looked back at Emmy, "We think Miss Fran has been kidnapped," he said, "Could we borrow the car please?" He asked, Brenda felt a bit uncertain about what her son was asking of her. A normal mother would have tried to get more information out of her son and demanded that he stay put until the police arrived but unfortunately Luke was not a normal kid. She knew all about his dangerous adventures with Professor Layton and he had done many other dangerous things since then, it seemed to be a habit with him or maybe he just liked getting into trouble, either way that determined face that Luke had on now meant that he would look for Fran if she liked it or not. Plus he had Emmy with him...

"Please don't do anything that will get you into anymore more trouble," She said as she fished the car keys out from her apron pocked.

"I promise mum," he kissed his mother on the cheek and led Emmy to a blue truck, the type people usually go camping in, he unlocked the car and he jumped into the driver's seat while Emmy climbed in beside him.

"Can you drive?" She asked Luke doubtfully, she didn't know the driving age for teenagers in America so, was sixteen old enough?

"Not legally," Luke said, "I don't have a drivers licence but I've had a good teacher, I've been driving since I was fourteen."

"What!" Emmy gasped, that was not legal, but Luke didn't go anymore into it as he started the car and drove onto the empty road and followed the direction of the car which had taken Fran.

"They will be long gone by now," Emmy sighed in defeat.

"Maybe, do you have any idea where she would be taken?" Luke asked, Emmy just shook her head.

"No I don't," Emmy said, "We don't even know who kidnapped her and I don't recognise that car." Luke nodded in understanding.

"Where were you and Fran heading anyway?" He asked.

"To a town call Gallmen Valley." Emmy said, she remembered the name of by heart "That's where Fran is living now and where this mystery takes place."

"I know that name!" Luke said in shock, "That's where my dad is living now he is kinda in charge of that town like he was in Misthallery only it's bigger, busier and he gets paid much more."

"Seriously!" Emmy gasped, this day was just full of surprises! Soon more cars started to come into view and the road was gradually getting busier, Luke was driving slower and more carefully that must mean that Fran's captor was too.

"I think Fran was taken because she was getting closer to the mystery," Emmy said, "Like her cousin before her".

"He was taken wasn't he?" Luke said "Finny Shaw a few months ago?"

"You worked it out?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, I remembered when you said the name Gallmen Valley, I don't know Finny personally but his disappearance was a shock, it's a quiet town where nothing happens."

"So you've been there before?" Emmy asked "Did Finny say something about the museum or about a crate to you, it said in Fran's letter that he was asking people around the village about it?"

"No he didn't," Luke said shaking his head "Me and mum moved to the cafe only last year since then I only went to that town to go to school, I didn't think I would be coming back so soon".

They drove for about a fifteen minutes passing cars, lone farms, a service station until a sign came into view 'Gallmen Valley' it read on a huge old stone sign which was drilled into the wall and houses started to come into view. It was a nice looking town with double attached houses each having a large garden, there was also a cafe, a bar and even a subway!

She didn't know where Luke was planning to stop the car but they passed what looked like a high school with teenagers sitting on benches or walking home for lunch wearing their own clothes, it was very different from the high schools in Britain were you had to wear a uniform and she had memories of lunch times hanging out in the tennis court with teachers and lunch ladies watching to make sure you didn't try to sneak off home, with this school she didn't see any gates or fences anywhere.

But the two drove past the school and parked in front of an old looking building, it was probably the biggest and oldest in the town it was made of stone with columns holding the building together, it looked like it's had work done over the years but most of it looked very old. There was a sign at the front entrance 'Gallmen Museum'.

"This is the museum?" Emmy said "Its looks a little too big for a small town museum." She commented and she was right a small town like this didn't need a museum that looked like the size of a small shopping centre.

"I think it used to be a town hall once before they made the new one a few decades ago" Luke said as he pulled the keys out and put them in his pocket, "They don't even use half the building, there is nothing really special about it".

The two jumped out of the van, Emmy was happy to be out of the van the weather was lovely and warm with clear blue skies and a slight breeze. It seemed like a great day for a picnic if they didn't have a job to do. Emmy looked around and saw a group of small houses that were behind the museum, then she remembered what Fran had written in her letter.

"Fran told me that she saw a large crate being carried into the museum's back entrance," Emmy started, then she looked back at Luke who was listening intensely, "she and her cousin saw it all from their bedroom window," She paused "Are there many houses down that way?"

"Only small ones," Luke said nodding "it's where the college or uni students usually live, they are quite cheap houses I was looking into them myself once."

"Should we have a look?" Emmy asked smiling.

"Might as well," Luke shrugged, "It's where it all began after all, do you know which house Miss Fran and her cousin lived."

Emmy nodded and pulled out the letter Fran had given her on it was the address "24 Town Road" She said and wondered "Is that the name of the street?" she asked Luke.

"Well it sounds right to me" Luke said smiling "let's check it out" Luke smiled or more like smirked. He could feel the sense of adventure coming on, they both did and like two children they raced to the back of the entrance.

Xxx

"I win!" Emmy cried in triumph jumping up and down with arms in the air looking a bit like a child.

"I didn't know this was a race," Luke pointed out but he was still smiling it brought fond memories of when he and Emmy would compete at each other with everything! Who could get to one place first was another of their competitions, he always won of course but he was sure that Emmy let him win sometimes...

"Ok then next time I will warn you if it means so much to you," Said Emmy then she stuck her tongue in playful manner then laughed when Luke did a mock addition of a pouting face. Once they had sobered up Emmy looked back at the houses they were small houses all joined up together in a neat little row, the kind of place where you would expect students to live.

"So" Emmy said "Fran must live in one of these houses."

"This would also be the place that Fran and Finny saw the crate come in," Luke noted then looked back at the museum. "Do you think after all these months, if we tried the back door we would find it open?"

"From what I've heard of Finny's personality he probably would have tried that already," Emmy said with her hand on her chin deep in thought "Besides I bet it's locked."

"You never know with these things though," Luke shrugged, "But before we do that we should check the main entrance and ask around but _before_ we do that I want to see where Miss Fran lives, if her cousin was investigating this he might of left some notes on what he discovered".

"That sounds like something the Professor would do," Emmy smiled slightly at the memories she had with the professor and this was becoming like one of those mysteries, except with no professor.

"Anyway," Luke said with a slight blush on his checks "Let's walk around until we find number 24 it should be one of those houses?"

"And if we ever get stuck we would just have to ask around, just like we did with the professor." Emmy said then she gave a small laugh.

"I just hope no one asks us to solve their puzzles for information." Luke laughed along with her and two headed towards the houses.

Xxxx

It only took them a couple minutes to find the house Emmy could tell it was Fran's due to the Marigolds sitting in flower pots at the front gate, Fran loved Marigolds. Emmy remembered Fran telling her back when they first met in Australia that if she ever got a her own place she would have Marigolds in the front garden.

"Cheerful looking place," Luke commented with his cheeky smirk creeping on his face that Emmy was starting to notice more regularly on the young man.

"Right in front of the museums back entrance as well, if something suspicious happened I would be sure that the other houses would have seen it too".

"That's a good point actually," Emmy said, "Finny did ask around after all and if he did learn something the info would be in that house."

"But there is only one problem," Luke said suddenly.

"And what's that?" Emmy asked confused.

"How do we get in?"

Emmy hadn't thought of that…

"Fran must have the key to the door," Emmy said now feeling a little stupid.

"Let's check under the flower pots." They lifted up the flower pots with the Marigolds in but they couldn't find anything, they even checked under the mat and every stone but there was nothing to be seen. They had just finished when they heard a voice with thick American accent call out.

"You two looking for somethin'?"

The two turned quickly turned their heads towards the voice, it had come behind the fence and a young woman about nineteen stood there, dark skinned and black hair in a shaggy mess on her head giving it the impression of a lion's mane. The girl wore pink PJ's and slippers and her big brown eyes stared at the two of them in suspiciously, then her eyes started to focus more on Luke who was standing like a rabbit caught in a headlight.

"Lukie is that you?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face. "I didn't think would come back!"

Then her eyes started to focused on Emmy, "A bit old for you isn't she?" she eyed Emmy up and down, Emmy kept a brave face but this girl was making her nervous, she looked like she had just got out of bed and she didn't like how her eyes seemed to stare at you like she could read your life story just by your look. Kinda like Sherlock Holmes, it took her a few minutes to take in what the girl just said.

"Oh no you have the wrong idea!" Emmy gasped shaking her head.

"Yeah she's just an old friend of mine back home," Luke explained sounding calmer than Emmy if not looking a bit bored, did Luke know this person?

"Emmy this is Carman," Luke said introducing the girl in front of them, "She used to work part time in the Subway I didn't know you lived here?" He said facing the girl Carman.

"And I didn't know you would come back here," Carman said "With what happened and all."

"What with Luke getting expelled?" Emmy said in confusion.

"Not just that hon," Carman laughed but stopped when she noticed Luke glaring at her indicating her to shut up, Emmy only just caught it.

"Anyway," Carman cleared her throat "What are you doing sneaking around Fran's place? I didn't think you two knew each other".

"And I didn't know you two were neighbours," Luke said, "Emmy is a friend of Fran's you see, we were just wondering if Fran left a spare key around here to get into the house, you don't happen to have one do you?".

"I don't know..." Carman smiled "You're a suspicious person Luke, always getting yourself into trouble why should I tell you were the spare key is?"

"So you do know where we can find the key?" Emmy said interrupting; she didn't like the way Carman was talking about Luke was there something Luke wasn't telling her? She would have to ask later, right now they had more important things.

"Oh yeah she checks it every morning, I see her from my bedroom window but why should I tell you, where is Fran anyway if your her friend?" She nodded to Emmy, who didn't know how to answer that question how could she say Fran has been kidnapped. But luckily Luke made the decision for her.

"She's been kidnapped" Luke said, "She might have left some clues in her house."

"Kidnapped," Carman gasped, "I didn't think you would go that far to lie Luke?"

"He's not lying!" Emmy shouted "I saw it!" Now that bit was a lie, the two didn't actually see Fran getting kidnapped but they needed Carman to show them were the key was!

"You look a little more honest" Carman said looking Emmy up and down again "I remember Fran talking about a friend coming over a while."

Carman stopped she seemed to be deep in thought her eyes flickering between Emmy and Luke wondering of these two where telling the truth. Then she spoke.

"I only have one question" Carman said.

"And what would that be?" Luke said, who was seriously bored even though Emmy was feeling a little tense in the girl's presence, maybe Carman gave this type of look to people all the time or maybe it was just Luke being used to it.

"If Fran has been kidnapped have you called the police?"

Emmy didn't think of that one either! God what was with her brain today? Maybe she was too used to solving problems by herself that the police didn't really come to mind.

"My mum is calling them right now don't worry about," Luke said, Emmy could see the tell-tale signs of Luke putting his hand to his injured shoulder, Carman seemed like a smart girl she hoped she didn't catch up on it. Luckily she didn't and just shrugged.

"If the police know they would come here won't they?" Carman smirked putting her hand to her chin. "Ok I will tell you were the key is," she said suddenly making Emmy blink in surprise, "Just move the brick on the left side that is closest to the letter box you will find it there," with that she walked back to her own house and closed the door with the smirk still pasted on her face.

"What is with that girl?" Emmy turned to Luke and whispered in case she was still listening.

"That's Carman for you," Luke said "I wouldn't worry about her too much, but better not take her at her word; she's the type of person who does things for her own gain".

"But what could she gain from telling us where the key is?" Emmy asked still feeling uneasy, "If I was her I wouldn't see a reason to tell us especially as she thinks the police are coming anyway. Do think that's what we should have done? Tell the police?"

"No," Luke said shaking his head, "Remember we didn't see the actual kidnapping, it would just be a waste time and besides I think we would be more help if we investigated it ourselves we worked under the famous Professor Layton after all, now let's check that brick!"

So they went to the brick that Carman had told them about and Emmy did notice that it was looking a little loose she pulled it out and a small sliver key fell out, she caught just in time before it hit the floor.

"Well Fran is smarter than I gave her credit for," Luke said smiling.

"Oh she is" Emmy said "And she would be smarter she made sure her neighbours weren't spying on her" Her eyes drifted to the house next door, she couldn't see Carman's dark stare from any of the windows. Honestly that girl made her feel uneasy.

Emmy placed the key in the lock and pushed the door open and two stepped inside, Emmy expected to step into a hall but when she opened the door she found herself in the living room.

She shouldn't have been surprised; this was a different country after all with different designs of houses.

I won't go into much detail of the room but it was a modern looking living room with a purple sofa, a flat screen T.V, a plastic coffee table, rows of shelves along the walls with books and DVDS but also framed photographs of Fran with what looked like her cousin Finny. Nothing really that stood out, expect she could see the kitchen at the back of the house with no walls or doors blocking it, the kind which you see in American T.V shows.

There was also some stairs leaning up on the side of the wall which must lead to the bed rooms and the bathroom.

"Nice little place," Luke commented as he stepped further into the house, his eyes moving around the room as if searching for something, "Very clean, possibly meaning that the owner is hardly ever here, I don't see any unusual or anything that is not meant to be here but maybe it's a little too perfect".

"Luke what are you on about!" Emmy said confused by Luke's behaviour, he really was turning to a Sherlock Holmes character.

"I'm just looking at the possibility that there might be hidden cameras around," Luke said "Think about the fact that this house is too clean meaning that Fran hardly comes home and if anyone else knows about the key being in the brick wall its possible for someone to seek in and place cameras. Someone who knew that Fran was to the airport today."

Emmy couldn't help but be impressed, Luke made a good point someone must have been targeting Fran in order to capture her in the cafe and the same people could have also taken Finny as well but how would they find these cameras.

"I doubt if there are cameras here we would find them all," Luke said, "Best not talk about anything important while in this house; let's just search from top to bottom,"

"You're right," Emmy nodded "And check and walls and floor boards or anything unusual I mean if Fran hid a key in that brick where else could she of hidden something?"

So the two started their search, Emmy starting in the living room and Luke in the kitchen checking each floorboard, loose wall paper, only briefly checking the cupboards knowing that it was too much of an obvious place. Luke even checked the fridge and freezer and I will tell you he wasn't lucky.

After checking everywhere they could think of downstairs that they decided to try upstairs.

There were two bedrooms in the house; one looked like it belonged to Fran and other seemed to belong to Finny. Emmy decided that she would check the girl's room while Luke checked the boys. Fran's' room to no surprise was pink, with pink walls, floor, bed, curtains and even lampshade all the other furniture was made of wood. Unlike downstairs this room felt like it had been used, the bed looked slept in there was a laptop and piles of books and paper on the desk. Emmy flicked though them.

There were essay pages; Emmy knew that Fran was studying Science. Fran would have known better than to leave anything about the case lying about on her study desk mixed up with her homework but still it was still worth looking.

Like she had down stairs she checked all the floorboards and walls. She looked under the bed, the wardrobe, the chest of drawers but nothing. She hoped that Luke was having more Luke with Finny's room, but seriously he was doing no better.

Finny's room was harder because it was mess, it seemed that Fran didn't want to touch anything since he disappeared which was understandable and Luke tried to do the same but it wasn't easy when you wanted to check the floorboards and CDs and pieces of clothing where in your way.

"Think Luke! Think!" Luke said to himself "Where have you not looked, if you were hiding something where would you put it!" He had checked under the bed, bookshelves, chest of drawers, floor, walls, flowerpots! Where had he not looked? Then Luke's eyes drifted to upwards and a sudden realisation came to him. Of course! Hanging from the ceiling was a lampshade the shape of a cylinder and Luke could just make out something inside it.

Luke smiled to himself, it was so simple yet he had never thought of it! He was willing to bet what he was looking for was in that lampshade!

"Emmy I think I've found something!" Luke called out, and then he pulled out the chair that was in front of the desk and pulled in under the lampshade, then he climbed on the chair so that he could reach Lampshade.

"What is it?" Emmy came running in banging open the door, the loud noise shocked Luke so much that he suddenly lost his balance on the chair, with his hands still gripping the lampshade he crashed to the floor bringing the lampshade along with him.

"Luke!" Emmy cried running over to the fallen young man who was trying to hoist himself up. Emmy took his hand to help him and sat him down on the chair. "Oh Luke are you ok? I'm so sorry are you hurt?"

"Well I just fell on the floor so yeah I'm hurt," Luke mumbled, Emmy's eyes widened at the response maybe she should start getting used to Luke's sassy comments and dark smirk, he was a teenager after all not a little boy anymore. She decided to just play along.

"Oh of course how silly of me," Emmy said, "What where doing anyway?"

"The notes that Finny must have wrote about the crate," Luke said, "They were in the lampshade!" Luke pointed to the lampshade that had rolled across the floor when Luke had fallen. Emmy went over to pick it up as a large thick brown envelope dropped out. Emmy caught it and opened it and inside where maps of the town, the layout of the museum and lists and pages of writing. Emmy would have to look at it later but there was no doubt this had everything to do with the case.

"Let's go," Emmy said turning to Luke, if there were hidden cameras they couldn't stay for a moment longer, but Luke was still hurt he was clutching his already injured shoulder, that fall hadn't done him any good.

"Will you be ok to walk," She asked the young man.

"My shoulder is hurt but my legs can manage," He said has be pulled himself of the chair, "I know a place we can go a few minute walk from here, come on."

And with that our two heroes left the room none of them noticing a little red light peaking from under Finny's bed.

**So who is Carman? What was with the red light under the bed? What's in that envelope? What is Luke hiding? **

**I would like to thank Abitat Eco the Azran, Quilliam, Reallyawesomefun and W0lfWarrior for taking the time to review, your reviews were very helpful and encouraging and great advice. And thank you for reading so far I hope you stick it out. **

**Becky4ever1996 **


	3. Trouble

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis **

**Chapter 3: Trouble **

Emmy and Luke quickly left the house not knowing why they felt the need to rush but now that they had found Finny's notes they just felt the need to get out of there. Despite Luke's sore shoulder he was still able to keep in the lead while Emmy followed him holding the envelope under her arm.

They passed their truck and the museum leading to another street and going through a cluster of houses until they reached a large field of light green grass. The park wasn't full, probably because some of the kids would still be in school, but there were still a few dog walkers and groups of people sitting on the benches or the grass. Luke led Emmy to an empty bench far apart from the others, Emmy liked this place, the air felt clean and as the smell of grass writhed though the air it was a calming environment.

"I thought you might like this place," Luke said as he settled down on the bench "And it's an open field so if anyone is acting suspicious we would see them".

Emmy nodded in understanding it was a perfect place and not too many people here either. She opened the envelope and pulled out its contents, it was mostly full of papers but there were also a couple of CD's and photographs. Luke took a look at the photos the pictures contained the front, back and the sides of the museum there were also images that looked like they were taken of Google, they were images of Egyptian masks, statues, vases and mummies.

"I wonder what's with all these Egyptian pictures." Luke asked as he flipped though them.

"I'm sure it will tell us on the CDs and in all these notes," Emmy said, "It's going to take while to go through them all, we are also going to need a computer to put these CD's in."

"We can look at them when we go back to my house," Luke said, "You need somewhere to stay now don't you and I'm sure that mum wouldn't mind?"

"I'm afraid I would have to do that," Emmy said then Emmy's eyes diverted to one of the pages that she was holding, in the corner of the page was a picture of a Black car which looked like the one that took Fran! She pulled out the full page there wasn't much writing on it didn't even take half the page but it read:

_In three weeks of my investigation I have begun to notice a strange black car parked everywhere I go. At first I didn't think anything of it but after a few days it was appearing too' much for it to be a coincidence I'm sure its following me. If it is then why? Is it because of my investigation? Is this crate really that important? This makes me more determined than ever to solve this but I must remember to be more cautious in future. _

"That must be the car that we saw drive off at the café," Emmy said "And the same car was following Finny and probably kidnapped him as well".

"It doesn't say who's in the car or even how many people might be in it," Luke said

"On the picture it looks like the windows are blacked so he wouldn't know," Emmy said, she tried to peer more closely at the picture seeing if she could make out any shapes in the blackened windows but she couldn't.

"I wonder what they want." Emmy said more to herself, "We will have to find them."

"Or they might find us," Luke mumbled, Emmy knew Luke was probably right these people took Finny and Fran because they were investigating that crate, so maybe if she and Luke investigate it too, they might come after them. 

Suddenly a vibrating sound snapped Emmy and Luke out of their thoughts, Luke's phone was buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, clicked the button and put it to his ear.

"Hello mum?" Emmy waited patiently watching Luke's face turn from neutral to pure confusement.

"Why what do they want?" Luke asked, Emmy was feeling worry creep up on her.

"Ok, ok me and Emmy will be there shortly" He said then hung up the phone and turned too Emmy looking as worried was she felt.

"Bad news," He said, "Mum said the police are at the café."

"What!" Emmy gasped "Why, what do they want?"

"They won't tell mum the full details, but they say they got a call about a missing person, probably Fran."

"Carman!" Emmy gasped "She must have called them; she didn't look stupid she must have known we were lying."

"It seems possible, she is the only one we've told" Luke said then put his chin on his hands in thought, "But still it doesn't seem like her style though…" Luke paused "She's the type of person who likes to manipulate people without using any sort of an authority".

"So back to the café then?" Emmy said.

"Got no choice."

Xxx

Emmy and Luke got to the truck without any interuptions but it wasn't to last, as soon as Luke unlocked the truck a voice shouted out.

"Hey Luke long time no see!" The two turned towards the voice they noticed a gang of boys, about five of them all around Luke's age all of them wearing denim shorts and wearing t-shirts of skulls and inappropriate messages on them, all of them had a dark glint in their eyes and Emmy could tell they were up to no good.

"Just ignore them and get in to truck," Luke said quietly to Emmy, he looked tense and Emmy figured it was best to do as he said.

"Oh don't run away Lukey boy!" The smallest one of the group called out from the front, he seemed to be the leader with ghostly pale skin and a small, bony frame Emmy could have kicked him down easily and his bodyguards and they seemed to be targeting Luke.

She was ready to defend him if necessary.

"I don't have anything to say you Zee," Luke said solemnly, Emmy assumed that Zee must be the talker. "Now if you don't mind I'm in a rush."

"_Now if you don't mind_", the boy Zee mocked and the others laughed along with him. "How very British of you, partially in front of the lady." Zee nodded his head towards Emmy who gritted her teeth in annoyance, she had half a mind to tell this small puke what was coming to him but Luke seemed to have other ideas.

"Emmy," He said "Just get into the truck; they don't have anything to with do this."

"Oh so you have better things to do with your time Luke Triton," Zee smirked, "Fed up with beating up your own friends?"

Only the sound Emmy heard was her heart pounding over of Zee's gang laughing hysterically. Emmy looked over to Luke to find that he had already gotten into the driver's seat and Emmy followed suite getting to the seat beside him. Without looking over at Emmy Luke turned the key into the truck starting the engine, with a look of pure anger on his face he turned the truck fast so it nearly hit the boys but not close enough then drove away at a more legal speed.

"Luke," Emmy said keeping her voice in a gentle tone, Luke's face was red in the cheeks looking both angry and upset. She had seen this face many times on Luke when he was child but the way his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel and saw that there no tears in his eyes he looked ready to punch something, she didn't want to be in the firing line. It was best not to push too hard on the topic but she had to know…

"Luke, can you tell me what those guys were talking about before?"

Silence

"You told me earlier that you picked a fight with someone and you got kicked out of school but surely it must have been serious than that, I mean boys your age get into fights all the time."

Again. Silence. Emmy risked to push further.

"The person you hit was a friend of yours, according to those boys," She carried on "Please Luke you can tell me these things I won't judge you I promise!" Emmy caught Luke's face soften at her words, now he looked more sad than anything else but there was still a trace of anger there. Emmy needed to know what happened to Luke, she wanted to help him and try to understand, it wasn't like him to keep these things bottled up.

Luke sighed and nodded keeping his eyes on the road he said, "Once we are at the café and have got the police of our backs and get a chance to sit down I will tell you everything I promise," Luke said solemnly, "Then we can concentrate on getting your friend back deal?" He smiled risking a quick glace over to Emmy who smiled back.

"It's a deal" Emmy smiled but she could help but feeling that it won't be for a while that Luke will manage to tell his story to Emmy, knowing her life more mysteries and circumstances were going to be thrown at them as soon as they enter that café.

Xxx

Once they reached sight of the café they could see the police car parked right outside the front of the café, the rest of the cars were gone. Luke parked right next to it, the two friends got out of the car leaving the envelope deliberately behind in the backseat.

The two opened the front door and were greeted by the sight of two police detectives sitting at one of the front tables drinking tea, Brenda was busy polishing the rest of the empty tables it seemed that all the customers have left.

Brenda stopped what she was doing however when Emmy and Luke came through the door, the cops also put down their mugs. Brenda smiled at the two warmly if not a little forced; the lines on her face where signs that she was worried for the pair but at the same time she was relived they were back safely.

"Luke! Emmy! Thank god you are alright!" she cried pulling to two into a quick hug, "Did you find Miss Fran? Did you catch up with the car?"

"Sorry mum," Luke said sadly, "We lost the car, but we went back to her hometown still couldn't find them" Emmy noticed how carful Luke was about not saying the towns name.

"Luke Triton and Emmeline Altava I presume," One of the male police said getting up from his seat and making his way towards the duo, he wore a smart brown suite and had dull blond hair pushed back from his face he held up his police badge. "My name is detective Harrison," He started, "I've got some questions I would like you answer for us."

"Very well" Luke nodded and Emmy smiled, they had already worked out what they were going to say to the police officers beforehand. The two police officers, Brenda, Luke and Emmy sat around the table. The police took out their note books and pens it was the first male police officer who spoke first.

"We've received a call less than an hour ago that a young woman has gone missing in this very café, the report said that you two are witnessed the incident."

"Well we didn't see that actual kidnaping," Luke stated, but then he paused when he realised his mistake…

"Boy," The second police officer said slowly and dangerously, this one had grey pale skin and black hair closely chopped, the two couldn't remember him stating his name, and "Detective Harrison didn't say anything about a kidnaping he just said that the girl went missing"

Emmy shot Luke a quick annoyed look before covering for him, honestly for someone who was so smart how could he have made such a simple mistake? Emmy knew how these detectives work, Emmy wouldn't be surprised if these officers knew about the kidnaping already (or at least suspected) they just wanted them to confirm it.

"Well that's what we supposed happened," Emmy said "I mean Fran is not the type of person to just disappear like that especially when she went through the trouble of inviting me here".

"You are from Britain yes?" Detective Harrison said, "So are the owners of this café, what was your relationship with Miss Shaw?"

"We were friends," Emmy said "We met in Australia about a year ago I just came to visit and I met my old friends from London Brenda and Luke, they have no relationship with Fran."

"I see," The Detective said writing some more notes in his book "Can you describe the disappearance and what you were doing at the time?"

The two went into detail about when they noticed Fran had spent too long in the toilet and noticed she had gone. They also explained about the black car speeding away from the café and how they tried to chase it and decided to explore Fran's hometown for clues they didn't say that they found the envelope or about Carman.

"I see" The detective said when he put his notebook down "And why didn't you contact the police after the incident?"

"We thought we could catch them," Luke said, "And I trust that someone from the café would have called the police already." Emmy saw what Luke was trying to do, he was trying to get some clues on who could have made the phone call.

"That's quite a reasonable presumption," The detective said leaning forward, "but we don't know who the caller was, they didn't leave a name, our experts are trying to track where the call came from but I suppose it makes sense that caller was in this café".

Luke and Emmy eyes quickly looked at each other and turned back, wondering why the caller wouldn't want to be tracked?

"Do you know why anyone would want to take Miss Shaw?" The second detective asked.

"No we don't" Emmy said without hesitation making sure to keep eye contract with the detectives, Luke just shook his head with his eyes down and hands on his lap the detectives had a moment of silence, they could tell they were lying Luke was sure of it.

"Did she have any enemies or someone who would want to hurt to her?" Detective Harrison pressed.

"I don't know," Emmy said, this was true enough in Australia it was usually just her and Fran and she didn't know much about Fran's life in America to comment but the first name that popped into her head was Carman. Yes Carman was a nosy neighbour but it didn't prove anything.

"Ok," The detective nodded he flipped his notebook to the next page, "All I need now is just some details on the victim and on yourselves, do either of you two have a picture of Miss Shaw taken recently?"

Emmy nodded, she had small photograph of her and Fran on the beach in her purse, she gave it to police officers and wrote down Fran's address and their own details, soon enough the police left but not without giving them their card in advance.

"If you remember anything or learn anything on her whereabouts please let us know." The detective gave Luke and Emmy a card each then they left, Luke, Emmy and Brenda watched the police car drive away leaving a trail of dust.

"They know Emmy," Luke said turning away from the window. "They knew we lied about knowing why she was taken, they will be targeting us now I'm sure of it".

Emmy didn't want to believe it she was sure that she kept eye contract with the detectives and she didn't hesitate or waver but that silence at the end proved that Luke may be right, the two would have to be extra careful from now on from not only the people who had kidnapped Fran and her cousin but also from the police.

Xxx

Luke and Emmy decided to stay at the café and that they would go to the museum tomorrow for now they would take the envelope out of the car and take a look through its contents. The Triton family lived on top of the café, Luke who had been in his waiter's uniform all this time changed into his normal day clothes which was blue jeans and a white, loose short sleeved shirt. He knocked on the door of the guest room where Emmy will be staying, Brenda had given her spare clothes since all her stuff was locked up in Fran's car. When Luke came in she was already reading though Finny's notes on her desk.

"Starting without me hey," Luke said looking a little annoyed with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"Don't worry there's nothing interesting yet," Emmy said, "So far it's a list of people he has interviewed and what they said which is so far nothing"

"So Fran and Finny where the only ones who saw what happened in the museum that night?"

"It seems so, I'm just reading over now what the museum staff had said." Luke went over and picked up the diagrams of the museum, there were a load of crosses and circles over them but Luke couldn't tell what they meant. Then his eyes drifted of to the CDs that sat on the desk.

"How about I get my laptop," Luke said, "Then we can listen to what those CDs have to say," but when he turned to Emmy she wasn't listening, she was reading intensely the paper clutched in her hands. She must have found something interesting.

"What's up Emmy?" he asked, Emmy turned to him and handed him the paper and pointed to the bottom of the page where some words where highlighted yellow, it read.

Joe Peters, age 33, museum janitor, says as quote _this museum is going downhill I tell you, all that it contains is old junk and photographs that were found in this towns basements, they don't even use half the building, I think that's why Mr Triton comes at night to meet the curator. I heard them over talking about importing something from Egypt or a country like that, but the way they said it, it sound a little dodgy they talk at night in basement I'm sorry I can't tell you much else.' _

"My dad's involved in this!" Luke gasped banging the desk in anger.

"Luke just calm down ok, we don't know that." Emmy didn't know why Luke was so upset about this, did he seriously believe that his own father was involved in kidnapping? It's just like Misthallery all over again! But it was different this time, something was seriously wrong with the Triton family and Luke still hadn't explained himself!

"Luke," Emmy said "You promised you would tell me what going on with you, now would be the best time to tell me!" Luke turned to Emmy no longer looking angry but upset.

"Emmy I…" but then the sound of knocking on the door stopped him and Luke's mother, Brenda poked her head though the opened door with a worried look on her face and the phone in her hand.

"Sorry I know you're busy," She said, "But I just got a call from those detectives they had just been down to interview some of Fran's neighbours and they said that you went into Fran's house after the kidnaping, they are coming back to ask more questions".

**So…what's up with Luke? What do these detectives want now? What they hell is going on?! **

**Thank you for review on the last chapter I hope you will continue to stay with me and see the end of this mystery. By the way have you read my Layton short story ****Alfendi Layton and the Broken Top Hat****? All these Layton stories I write all link together in one way or another so you might get some clues on what happens at the end of this fanfic and what other Layton fanfics are coming up! **


	4. Detectives

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis **

Chapter 4: Detectives

"That sure was quick," Emmy said quickly getting off the bed and with Luke's and Brenda's help she managed to pack all the important documents back inside the envelope, not having enough time to find a good hiding spot they shuffled the envelope under the bed.

Then the trio hurried down the stairs with Brenda in front then Emmy and Luke last. The police detectives where sitting on the same table and chairs as last time, sitting in the same position like they never left, only this time there was not tea or coffee in front of them Detective Harrison's face was stern and calculating he dark eyes fixed on Emmy and Luke as they came to sit on the other side of the table, while the unknown detective was grinning sadistically not attempting to hide it.

It made Luke and Emmy uneasy, it was like that these detectives knew that they were going to win the game before it's even begun.

Brenda stood behind the pair nervously as support, she didn't understand the full situation but she knew that something was going horribly wrong.

"Hello again Luke Triton and Emmeline Altava" Detective Harrison taking out his famous notebook and pen from his pocket, "It doesn't seem long since we last met hasn't it?"

"Only twenty minutes," Luke said "you sure are fast for a pair of cops aren't you?"

"Let's get on as it why we are here," Detective Harrison said ignoring Luke's comment and flipped his note book pages searching for the right page.

"We didn't get a chance to go to the town you mentioned but instead we got a phone call of one of Miss Shaw's neighbours saying that she saw two suspicious people entering Miss Shaw's house and taking something from the premises and you two fit the witness's description."

"We would like to ask you why you did not tell us this before," The unnamed detective asked "It looks pretty suspicious to me"

Emmy felt like she wanted to disappear about now, thing is what the detective said was true they did take something, she might as well confess everything now but Luke had other ideas.

"Yes it is true that we went into the house," He said "But we swear that we didn't take anything."

"So you don't mind if we issue a search warrant do you?" Detective Harrison said.

"No we don't, do we mum?" Luke turned to his mum who just shrugged her shoulders.

"We have nothing hide," Brenda said smiling, Emmy just nodded agreeing with what the Tritons were saying, but Emmy was worried all the detective had to do was search under the bed and they would find the envelope.

"And you wouldn't mind being taken down to the station to be questioned either?" The unnamed detective asked still smirking.

Luke and Emmy shook their heads, Emmy didn't know how Luke could look so confident at a time like this?!

"We haven't got the search warrant yet," The unnamed detective said "I say we take the younglings to the station and get the search warrant while we are at it."

"No," Detective Harrison said shaking his head, "I think one of us should just take one of them in the car while the other stays here at the café with the other one , we don't want them talking to each other about what they are going to say in the station."

"Excuse me," Emmy said speaking up "But the way you are speaking it sounds like you are suspecting us of something already, and we don't even know what it is you think we've done but you also have no proof we have done anything wrong!"

"Oh I'm sure we would find proof once we search this café from top to bottom," Detective Harrison said with a small smile on his face, "you also neglected to tell us about going into the victim's house and you also took something, that's not the thing you would forget it also makes you look suspicious and I think that we do have a right to take you into questioning".

"I told you!" Luke snapped "We didn't take anything!"

"Well we will see about that and you will get a full apology if we have made a mistake," Detective Harrison stood up out of his chair and turned to the unnamed detective, "You watch things here with the ladies and I will take the boy to the station first then I will come back with the car."

"Sure thing sir."

Emmy started to panic, she shared a look with Luke who looked just as worried. They were going to take Luke away! That wasn't the only thing that worried Emmy this whole thing seems a little bit too…what's the word? Unorganised? Unprofessional? But what could Emmy do? This wasn't something that you could solve with a good old kick, she was dealing with the police and she didn't even know how police detectives acted in America so something like this could be expected.

She thinks.

She turned her back expecting to find Brenda but she wasn't there, had she walked away while the detectives where concentrating on them? It's possible but where was she? Her son was about to go to the police station?!

So she could only watch helplessly while Detective Harrison lead Luke out the café (unhandcuffed by the way) towards the police car, Luke managed to give Emmy a reassuring smile when Detective Harrison gently pushed him into the back seat.

Emmy watched the car drive off clutching her chest, hoping that Luke was going to be alright but really she should worry about her own problems she was alone with a mysterious creepy detective after all…

Xxx

Luke sat nervously in the back seat playing with the hem on his shirt, he glanced looks at the driver, Detective Harrison who kept his eyes on the road and his face stern and plastid like a good little police detective, it was so believable to think that they were going to the police station but Luke wasn't that easily fooled. He had been questioned and taken to police stations before since moving to this country but this was different, it didn't seem right and looking back he cursed himself that he didn't see it from the beginning!

There was no call to the police, no one at the café would do that, Carman wouldn't it's not her style. Luke had no prove but his sixth sense tells him that he is going where Finny and Fran are at.

Xxx

Emmy moved away from the door and closed it her eyes boring into the mysterious 'detective'.

"I never did catch your name," Emmy said after a moment of silence.

"Did you not?" The detective smiled, a large smile almost splitting his face it gave Emmy the shivers and when she was creeped out by something her first instinct was to get rid of it. "I suppose that detective Harrison takes all the spot light hey? But trust me he is no Sherlock Holmes!" The detective went into a mad fit laughter, clutching his sides nearly tipping the chair.

'Yep' Emmy thought 'this guy really needs a good Emmy punch!' but instead of giving him the punch he deserves Emmy took a deep breath and counted to five.

"I don't see what's so funny about that!" Emmy said "But if you mind I'm going to find Brenda!"

"Oh you mean the old woman who was standing behind you two?" The detective said in-between his giggles "Oh yeah she snuck out the room a few minutes ago, Harrison didn't notice her but I sure did I bet she went to find a better hiding place for that envelope you stole and she is not going to succeed".

"Why do say that?" Emmy said becoming more certain that this guy wasn't working with the police "Wait! And how do you know if it was an envelope you never said what the thing was."

The detectives smile only widened (if that was even possible) Emmy wanted so bad just to rip it off his face but she had more pressing manners. She shot out of the room and up the stairs she had to find Brenda!

Xxx

"You not a detective are you" It wasn't a question more like a statement, Luke had stopped playing with his shirt and managed to calm his nerves, judging by the sudden amount of cars going past it looked like they were heading for Gallman Valley.

"Now what makes you say that Mr Triton?" Detective Harrison said, it was the first time he had spoken since getting in the car.

"Oh just a hunch," Luke said simply smiling, "I mean, you were so quick getting onto us it's almost like you knew in the first place and that excuse not to have both me and Emmy together was a bit strange, I don't think police normally worry about that stuff. It's like you wanted to spilt is apart, tell me what are you planning?"

"You do talk a lot boy," Detective Harrison said then laughed, "And have a big imagination; I told you we are going to the police station to question you"

"Oh I bet we are," Luke said "That's probably where you keep your secret base, by the police station I mean no one would suspect criminal activity going on around there, it's the perfect place".

"Secret base" The detective gave a small chuckle "Kid's and movies these days, even if we were going to a secret criminal base what makes you think there is one?"

"Well if you really are a detective you should have heard about Finny Shaw, a young man who went missing a few months ago and now his cousin is kidnaped, obviously by the same people," Luke said slowly with his chin in both his hands "And I believe that Finny was kidnaped in his hometown and his kidnapers are hiding him there as we speak".

"Seems pretty carless of his kidnapers though," The detective said, Luke could not see his face but he bet he was smiling. "I mean wouldn't they take him to another state or a country a different even if he was that important to kidnap, I mean we don't even know if he was kidnaped at all he could have just went away without telling anyone, you boys do that kind of thing".

"I think not," Luke didn't want detective Harrison to know that he knew about the crate in the museum that Finny was investigating. If Luke's deduction was right this meant that Detective Harrison knew exactly what was in the crate and what was going on in the museum.

"He must have been kidnaped for a reason right? I mean there is no evidence of an attack or a body to suggest he was killed, there is also no evidence that he could of left the town, all his stuff was left in the house even the car is still there, I think I've worked this all out Detective Harrison".

"Oh really?" Detective Harrison said, the car stop at the traffic light they were now going towards Gallman Valley. The detective turned his head to the side to smile at Luke who sat upright, hands on his lap with a sense of calm and content. "You believe I'm the kidnaper of those two cousins?"

Luke smiled and said calmly "I think its bit more complicated than that, don't you?"

Xxx

Emmy reached the top of the stairs she slammed open the door to her bedroom and gasped at the sight, surely the room wasn't such a mess when she left? And surely the window was tightly closed when she left and not hanging opened by one hinge?

Emmy couldn't describe the scene in detail, there was just so much to look at! The mattress was hanging of the bed on its side, the desk had been ransacked, the floor boards had been lifted up, and the lampshade had fallen off, the wardrobe doors where open. Honestly it was like a mad man was here, searching for something in a crazed despite rush.

Emmy ran to window poking her head out to look down to see if there was any trace of footprints or someone climbing down the wall but there wasn't any? She looked under the bed and the envelope was gone.

"Brenda!" Emmy called out, she ran to Luke's bedroom, the bathroom, Brenda's own bedroom but there was no sign of life. She ran back down the stairs to find the unnamed detective sitting the same way she left him.

"Are you done yet?" The detective said smugly, his face expression not changing one bit. Emmy gritted her teeth in anger, she didn't care about the consequences anymore there was no way this guy was a detective! She marched over the man and yanked him forward by his tie which must of hurt, but he didn't show it he kept that annoying look on his face, how much Emmy wanted to smack it off…

"Where is Brenda?"

Xxx

The police car stopped at Gallmen museum just as Luke expected it too, he waited until Detective Harrison to get out the car first until he followed suit. Without look back at Luke, Harrison led the way up to the front of the museum and though the automatic doors.

Luke could describe this part of the museum without looking at it, the front room was simple with a small messy welcome desk in the middle and a grumpy old woman who wore far too much lipstick called Ms Bart was usually dozing in her chair. The floor was covered in the most ugly dark green carpet and walls were covered in hideous flowery wallpaper that belonged in 80's. Behind all this was where he museum started with old photographs and cars but they didn't stop to look at them.

Detective Harrison strolled past the welcome desk and the cars not giving them a second glance and took Luke up a small flight of stairs to the other exhibitions, he led him towards a small side door right at the back of the room. Luke didn't know what this room was but he always suspected it lead to the basement and he was right. Detective Harrison pulled out a set of keys from his jacket.

Now this confirmed Luke's suspicions, no criminal or detective would have the keys to the basement. The gears turned in Luke's head, if this is what he thought it was then this case was going to harder than he thought.

He followed Detective Harrison down the wooden steps, the stairs were creaking under his feet, and this place looked so old that he was worried that his foot would fall though one of the steps and the only light there was a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

They did say anything until they reached the bottom, Detective Harrison pulled open another door the room was brightly lit this time, it still looked old but there was loads of cardboard boxes and bubble wrap scattered around the room.

"Tell me," Detective Harrison said as he stopped half way across the room "Do you believe in curses boy?"

"Only ones with a logical explanation" Luke said without hesitating, every curse or anything supernatural that Luke had encountered with his adventures with the professor had a logical explanation and Luke believed that.

"Sensible young man." the detective laughed, "That's was your fathers response too until he saw the unexplainable."

"What has this got to do with my father?" Luke said keeping his anger down, what the hell did this detective know!

"Not much," The detective said "but he is an important man in this town, let's head on shall we?" The detective began to walk again until Luke spoke up.

"You haven't explained why we are here!" Luke snapped "and where is Fran and Finny I know you know!"

"Then if you know that much Mr Triton then you should know what's down here in the storeroom and what Finny and Fran saw on that day especially if you had time to read the contents of that envelope".

Luke bite his lip as they walked further into the store room, it was bigger than Luke thought. Suddenly they stopped at an open space, there a large wooden box stood further away from the others it was quite big about the same size as Luke.

"We had to keep it far apart from all the other boxes" The detective explained "It's far too precious and old to be anywhere near all this junk" Detective Harrison gestured to the rest of the boxes.

"Only the most important people have laid eyes on this but you Luke Triton are pretty special"

"What is it you want to show me" Luke said, he wanted to get to the point he remembered those Egyptian pictures he saw in the envelope. Detective Harrison unlocked the hinges of the crate and gripped hold of the handle which will pull open at the lip.

"I introduce to you Luke Triton the discovery of centuries to come, all the way from Egypt the first ever statue carved by the gods! The statue of the god Anubis!"

**Sorry for the slow update and the amount of jumping about in this chapter it won't happen as much in the next one. Sadly this story is nearing the end I plan on three or four chapters left to be honesty this story wasn't meant to be this long at all! **

**Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. **


	5. All in good time

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis **

Chapter 5: All in good time

"Where's Brenda?"

The detective didn't answer Emmy's question he kept that cocky smile on his face, "I wouldn't worry too much about her, I assure you she's safe." The detective's face finally changed but into a mock look of shock then he pointed to a counter behind Emmy.

"Those car keys!" He said in a shocked voice but it was full of mockery, "They wouldn't happen to belong to the Tritons would they?"

Emmy turned towards the counter and there they were, they keys to the car that she and Luke had used to get the Gallman Valley but what were they doing on the counter? Emmy was sure that Luke gave them to his mother after the detectives left the first time then she put them in her pocket, Brenda wasn't the type to leave car keys lying around!

"How the hell did they get there?!" Emmy snapped, knowing that the keys weren't there before and the detective had something to do with it, and he knew what happened to Brenda.

"How should I know?" The detective smiled innocently, "Brenda probably left them there for a reason, maybe you should take them, I'm sure she would have wanted you to go to Gallman Valley."

Now most of what this detective was saying was lies. Brenda didn't leave them there, she has been taken as well, although Emmy wasn't sure how, but her kidnapers had placed the keys on the counter and for some reason wanted her to go to Gallman Valley.

And this nameless detective was behind it and no doubt Detective Harrison was too.

Not wasting any more time Emmy snatched the keys from the counter and headed out of the door, the detective making no attempts to stop her. Once out of the café she sprinted to the car and unlocked it and jumped into the driver's seat and started the car, a million thoughts were whizzing through her head, her was heart pounding in her chest and her fists clenched in anger on the steering wheel on the thought of how many of her friends have gone missing since she got here.

First Finny, Fran, Luke and now Brenda! She sped along the road going as fast as she dared. As much as she didn't want to she had no other option a take the enemy's advice and go to Gallman Valley. Who were these people? What did they want? What did it have to do with them in the first place? She didn't know what she was looking for in Gallman Valley but she had to solve this mystery before something horrible happened…

Xxx

For what felt like hours (Which only about half an hour) Emmy arrived at her destination, she passed the sign 'Gallman Valley' and the familiar houses where closing in around her. Emmy hadn't been paying much attention to the time but she noticed the sky wasn't as bright as last time and evening was on its way. Emmy wondered what to do now, the sensible thing to do was go to the police station, but she doubted Detective Harrison would have taken Luke there and who knew how many other police officers were in on this. For some reason Emmy's mind was telling her to go to the museum and Emmy had learnt long ago to trust her instincts.

So she drove to the museum and she recognised the number plate on the police car in the car park, it belonged to detective Harrison. Emmy was heading towards the entrance after parking the car when she noticed a lone figure standing by the museum, she had dark skin and messy black hair and her familiar dark brown eyes met Emmy's.

It was Carman.

Emmy was surprised, what was she doing here? Was she waiting for Emmy? Now Emmy was even more suspicious…

Emmy made her way to Carman but to Emmy surprise she wasn't smiling nor did she look smug nor did she have that calculating look in her eyes but instead worry lines creased her forehead and her lips were pulled into a tight line.

"I thought you might come here," She said once Emmy had got closer to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Emmy said with suspicion in her eyes.

"I saw Luke Triton ten minutes ago go into the museum with that weird detective Harrison, it looked pretty serious and seemed that something was wrong I guessed you might come here eventually so I waited, you sure took your time".

"How much do you know?" Emmy asked the girl wondering why she would wait for Emmy.

"Only that something strange is happening at the museum," Carman said as she turned towards the front doors.

"First that Finny Shaw starting asking questions about some crate going into the museum, then he disappears then Fran and now it seems like Luke has too, also I've noticed that Detective Harrison and that slimball of detective have been going to the museum at night when they think no one is watching and sometimes one of them council members are with them, usually Luke's father, it's quite strange".

"It sure is" Emmy said more or less to herself "You haven't seen Luke's mother have you?"

"Today? No why has she disappeared too?" Carman asked in shock.

"That's right" Emmy nodded at it definitely had something to do with those detectives, but the fact that Carman mentioned the town council disturbed her.

"I want to know what's going on in this town, let me help you!" Carman said with determination in her eyes, despite the bad reputation that Luke had given, her she seemed to be honest in Emmy's eyes and besides Emmy doubted that whatever happened next she wouldn't be able to do it on her own…

"Ok," Emmy said as they made their way inside the museum.

Xxx

The two girls made their way to the front the same old lady was sat dozing in her chair.

"There is no point waking her up," Carman said sulkily "She's probably been like that all day..."

Emmy followed Carman around the desk where the museum actually started. Emmy noticed that there wasn't anything special about the museum only some old cars, black and white photographs, old lampshades, it wasn't the type of place where you would expect anything of importance that's probably why it was good place to hide something valuable.

"I've been expecting you Emmy Altva," a familiar voice spoke out, she turned to her right and there stood one of the men she was looking for, Detective Harrison stood at the far side of the room with his back leaning against a door which Emmy hadn't noticed until now. Carman stayed by Emmy's side keeping her dark glaze on the man in front of them, she seemed just as shocked as Emmy.

"But I wasn't expecting you here Ms Carman," The detective said as he turned his head towards Carman, his smile didn't waver a bit. "It makes no difference however," the man said as he opened the door he had been leaning on, "If you two could step this way," He said like a magician opening the door for one of the chosen audience to go though and disappear.

The two women walked down the stairs, Emmy was in front but she shivered when she heard the door close behind her and the detectives footsteps echoed behind Carman.

"This takes us to the basement doesn't it?" Carman said before Emmy could open her mouth.

"Yes it does dear Carman," Detective Harrison said "And do you know why you are being taken down here?" He asked.

"Because that crate that Finny and Fran saw is down here," Emmy said, "and where is Luke?" She asked.

"All in good time," The detective said calmly.

"And what about Brenda?" Emmy asked again.

"All in good time" The detective said again in the same calm manner.

"And Finny and Fran?" She asked again but this time the detective said nothing, Emmy already knew the answer.

_All in good time... _

Xxx

Far below underground, under the museums basement, Luke Triton struggled with the rope that bound his hands and feet , if he could just get his hands free he could untie his feet and his then free his two companions and then figure out how to unlock the door then they would be home free.

But the problem was getting his hands out of the ropes without cutting his hands off; he had also tried to think about this logically like the professor would do. Sometimes the knots had some kind of puzzle to it all you needed to do was loosen on string then you would be free but seemed that detective Harrison has no interest in puzzles as long as Luke couldn't get away.

"It's useless you know...I've been down here for months and watch them tie me up every day but I still can't work out how to untie it," a voice said, it belonged to one of Luke's jail mates the missing boy Finny Shaw.

After Luke laid eyes on the statue of Anubis he felt himself blackout, when he awoke he found himself tied up with Finny and Fran besides him in the same predicament as him. According to Finny they were underneath the basement museum, he said it was secret and not even the town council members knew about it only the two detectives, who the hell where those two?

Luke didn't have his watch on so he couldn't tell what time it was , the room he was in had no windows only a small light bulb for light source that flickered every now and then, it was giving Luke a headache already and the many thoughts swimming through his head weren't helping.

Why and how did he black out, was one of the things he would like to know, was it something to do with that statue? When he laid eyes on it he fell asleep maybe it had some kind of power? _No!_ Luke thought, if the professor knew what Luke was thinking he would probably scold him for thinking such childish thoughts, Luke could hear his voice in his head now saying...

'_Now Luke, a Gentleman never believes in wild assumptions, he must stay calm and focused then eventually he will come up with the logical explanation.' _

'Oh shut up!'Luke screamed in his head, of course Luke would never say that to his old mentor in real life, even though the advice was good and helpful he didn't need the professor in his head reminding him to be a gentleman. In fact Luke was far from being a Gentleman anymore, he was not the little kid anymore trying to be the perfect gentleman and trying to solve every bloody puzzle just to impress the professor.

Even though Luke still liked a good puzzle every now and then he hated when advice like _that_ entered his head. Since coming to America Luke had gotten a criminal record for trespassing and even stealing! He had gotten into fights at school oh and he nearly killed someone the other week...No Luke don't let your mind wander there. Then when he went to London to see the Professor and Flora he had to pretend nothing had happened! At least he didn't have to lie to Alfendi when the two were on their own, nor Clive when he visited him in prison, and didn't seem to have to lie to Emmy either...They were good friends.

But now his mind was trailing off, back to present problem. Why did he fall asleep when saw the statue? Why kidnap him and tie him up here? Why keep Finny down here for months? What did they want with the three off them? And why had Harrison called him special?

Neither Finny nor Fran had the answer to those questions and Finny had been here the longest and he didn't even know who had taken him in the first place but it was safe to assume it was those detectives.

Suddenly the old metal door that was covered in rust creaked open but no light flooded in, only the looming figure of Detective Harrisons lackey, also known as the unnamed detective smiled down at them. How did he get here so fast? Luke wondered, it took twenty minutes to half an hour to drive from Gallman Valley to the Triton cafe! Just how long had Luke been asleep for? And where was Emmy?

Suddenly Luke noticed the nameless detective was carrying something over his shoulder, it was too dark to see but judging by the shape it was a person. It wasn't until the detective entered the room and went closer the dimming light bulb that Luke could recognise the figure and the feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

It was Brenda.

Xxx

Emmy and Carman had entered the same room as Luke had few minutes before them, Emmy felt a shiver in this room but it wasn't out of cold more like there was an evil presence in this room. Carman's face was a picture of calm but Emmy noticed her eyes scanning the room wildly, she was feeling it too.

Harrison was now directly in front of them and he led them further back into the room where evil presence was getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly Emmy found a small gasp escaping from her lips and her eyes widening a little as her eyes laid on to the Egyptian statue, she would have never of thought to find something so old and valuable in a place like this. It wasn't too big probably around the same height as her or probably Luke, from what Emmy knew about Egypt this was a statue of Anubis, the god of Death. After spending so much time with the professor on his archaeological adventures looking at different types of stones and rock the material used to create the statue was nothing like Emmy had seen before. It was shinny and clean like marble but it looked so old with some of the colour dulling, the black eyes looked like they were made of black pearls and the gold decorations where too clean and shiny to look like it was from thousands ago but the little cracks on the side said otherwise.

Over all this didn't seem like some kind of replica, it was a real Egyptian statue but what was so special about it? Then she noticed that Carman was being too quiet and had not said anything since seeing the statue. She turned around shocked that she hadn't noticed before that Carman was lying on the floor.

"Carman!" She cried kneeling down on the floor trying to shake the girl awake but she was not responding. but luckily she could feel her pulse beating normally. Harrison just stood there to the side smiling,

"She will be ok." the man said. "She has been chosen, she will awake in a few minutes"

"What do you mean chosen?" Emmy demanded to know "What did you do to her?!"

"Me?" The detective gave a small chuckle, "I have not done anything, it was the statue, you have not responded to the statue's power which surprises me I thought you of all people would be chosen Ms Alavta, but it seems I was mistaken and it has taken young Carman instead".

"What are you talking about?" Emmy shouted "Have you gone crazy?!"

"Crazy? No my dear," Then the detective laughed, "Surely an educated woman like yourselves has heard of the lost legend of Anubis?"

"I know Anubis is the Egyptian God of Death" Emmy spoke "But what does this have to do with this statue?"

"There is story," The detective said "Although it hasn't been proven true until now, in my younger years before becoming a police detective my father and I lived in Egypt for a while looking for artefacts and all manner of things. But one day we came across on a small ruby hiding in the sand, the same ruby that is on the statues head." Emmy looked at the statues head and at the top although small it was a ruby, Harrison continued the story...

"And that same ruby glowed in my father's hand and for some reason the ruby controlled him, suddenly he went all glassy eyed and his legs started move on their own, I followed him for hours until we reached a certain area of sand then like a mad man he started digging!" The detective shuddered at the memory "I couldn't stop him so a helped him, we dug for a while until the hole collapsed into a small room, that's when my father broke out of his trance he couldn't remember what had happened, but we climbed into the room and that's where we found _it_!"

The crazed detective dramatically pointed to the statue of Anubis "And besides it was an ancient scroll, it didn't take my father long to translate it ,the scroll said that this statue was created by the real Anubis himself and he brought it down to earth before mankind began! It said that if you give the statue seven sacrifices that it deems worthy enough... The detective paused for dramatic effect but Emmy could already see where this was going. "The doors to the underworld would be opened and anyone can go in or out..."

Emmy could not miss the craziness in the detective's eyes, no forget that, the idea itself was crazy it seemed like one of those old superstitions or a story with a bad plot twist _**(Author note: LOL)**_.

"And you think this is the real deal?" Emmy said holding back the laughter in her voice.

"When my father transported the statue and scroll back to his laboratory in America," The detective carried on "he discovered that the materials used where nothing like we've seen on earth, only the Jewels where recognisable, the stone could only have been shaped by the gods themselves in the underworld!"

"You're are completely nuts!" Emmy shouted "this doesn't prove that the statue is really made in the underworld, it could be made by mixed materials or a stone that hasn't been discovered! It doesn't prove anything!"

"Then please explain why Ms Carman collapsed!" The detective demanded, "When she laid eyes on the statue she collapsed because she was overwhelmed by the statues great power! Your friends Luke and Fran had the same reaction and so did Finny Shaw and now we need to see if Mrs Triton has the same reaction, we only need seven people and it's nearly complete.

" The detective gave Emmy a pitying look and a weak smile, Emmy didn't like the way he was looking down at her.

"But I'm afraid you Ms Emmaline did not have the qualifications I hoped you would…I'm afraid we have no further use for you".

**Ohhhh….That was tense, I hope people understand what's going on and the order of things I tried to work it out in my head and it gave me a headache but because in case you guys understand I will only explain it if people ask me too or I can put it in the next chapter. **

**We haven't got long left now I'm only having to have two chapters left after this and an epilogue so the next chapter is going to be quite long and hopefully more action packed because I think I've covered some areas anyway but if there is something I'm missing please tell me. **


	6. Missing

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis**

**Chapter 6: Missing **

The next thing that Luke heard was gunshots. Fran gave a small scream but the noises seemed to be happening above them, however, the unnamed detectives looked unsurprised by the noise; he stared up at the ceiling with raised eyebrows and a slight smile on his face.

"Sounds like Harrisons theory didn't go according to plan" The detective said quietly to himself but he still looked unshaken and not at least as concerned as the three sacrifices (Minus Brenda because she's still asleep) before him. Finny was shuffling closer to his cousin as to comfort her but Luke just sat there wondering who was being shot at…

The shots continued on for a half a minute as the nameless detective tied Luke's mother with rope hanging from the wall to his right, Luke also noticed that three other ropes where hung on that wall so all together seven people could be tied up in here, but why seven? Luke thought it wasn't a round or an even number and surely you could fit more people in to this room.

Luke was so distracted by the ropes on the wall that he didn't see the method the detective used to tie his hostages up or noticed that the shooting had stopped. Luke cursed himself maybe if he just watched the detective's hands while he tied the rope on his mother's hands he could work out a way to untie himself! But it was no good, now he might as well try to get some more info while the detective was here…

"What was going on up there?" Luke asked while the detective started working on Brenda's feet.

"Well it seems more than likely that our dear detective Harrison is shooting at someone but that someone keeps dodging the bullets," The detective said, he had his back to Luke so he couldn't see his face but Luke bet that he was smirking (Seriously this guy doesn't have any other facial expressions). "Trust me even though he's a trained and experienced detective he can't shoot a gun straight, I bet his prey has gotten away now…And that just won't do." The detective got up from the floor a moved swiftly out the room before Luke could say anything else.

Xxx

Luckily for Emmy she had successfully dodged Detective Harrison's bullets, he was a bad shot the worse that Emmy had suffered were bullet scrapes which would cure quickly in time, there was no need for hospital treatments right now but she knew she had to get help. So she did what she should of done ages ago…Tell the police, the 'proper' police, she just hoped that not all the police officers were in league with the other two detectives but she didn't know what else to do.

Emmy had been ready for the bullets as soon as the detective reached into his pocket she knew what had been coming and she had managed to use her quick reflexes to move out the way before he could even fire the gun. It wasn't the first time that Emmy had been fired at, she had managed to run out of the store room, up the stairs and out of the museum (And still the reception lady slept). Every time Emmy dodged bullets or escaped danger she always felt a strong emotion of pride swell in her chest but this time she felt hollow and scared. She was not out of the danger yet and hadn't succeeded at what she came here to do, her friends were still in trouble, she had no idea where they were and she had just got another person in danger. She had left Carman at the mercy with that crazy detective she just hoped that Carman hadn't been caught in the firing line.

But one small comforting thought kept Emmy hopes up, the detectives needed seven sacrifices for this 'ritual' to turn out right and these sacrifices need to be accepted by the God of Death by 'fainting' in front of the statue. So far the detectives only had five sacrifices Finny, Fran, Luke, Brenda and Carman, they only needed two more and that and with the speed the other four showed there was nothing stopping the detectives being restless and take another two. So she asked some passer-by's the direction of the police station, it was a five minute walk, she had to run there.

While she ran to the police station she was thinking about the events which had happened so far and where all this was heading, so many questions were going through her mind such as why was she not 'chosen' by the statue? Why did she not faint like Carman did? Were there any similarities between the five hostages?

Emmy saw the police station in sight, all she had to do was cross the road but a sight made her stop in her tracks and hides behind a parked van. In the entrance of the police station was that unnamed detective talking casually to one of the police officers.

'How the hell did he get here?' Emmy thought, she had seen detective Harrison take the only police car and there was no way he could have walked!

Emmy couldn't go to the police station while _he_ was standing there and she couldn't say hidden behind the van waiting for him to move, he could spot her at any moment. There was only one more thing she could think of, one last person to go to…She needed to go to the town hall where Clark Triton should be.

Xxx

"I gotta hand it to you Luke," Finny said a couple of minutes after the detective had left "I don't know how you could keep such a calm face with that shooting going on up stairs".

"Trust me I have learnt to keep a cool head in these situations," Luke said with a slight smile, remembering his old mentor's words he had pushed back the noise of the gun shots was able to talk to his capture and get a little bit of information.

Suddenly the metal door opened again making the others jump, this time it was detective Harrison. He didn't bother looking at the others in room, he just strolled into the room with an annoyed look on his face. He turned towards the wall where Brenda was tied up. He was carrying a person over his shoulder; Luke instantly recognised the girl by her mad dark hair and dark skin…It was Carman! But what was she doing here? She hadn't been shot had she?

Luke watched as the detective as he tied her up next to Brenda, he could see no blood or shot wounds on her she was just asleep like his mother was.

Xxx

Luckily Emmy didn't need to pass the police station to get to the town hall, she drove to get there quicker it was over five minutes by car, longer if she had to walk and she didn't want to waste any more time. She parked outside the entrance; the town hall was a new looking building with a lot of glass walls. She tied her hair back and smoothed out her clothes which where a bit crumpled up due to dodging bullets today.

She got out of car and headed towards the building, the automatic doors opened for her as she came closer. The town hall was a completely different setting the old museum, the floor was tiled with white walls and a dark wood reception desk with a young a more awake woman sitting behind it, she smiled as Emmy came forward.

"Excuse me," Emmy said, "I'm looked for Mr Triton".

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked, _'Oh dear...'_ Emmy thought

"No but it's an emergency," Emmy said quickly, "Please his son and wife are in danger!"

The woman at the desk looked a little taken aback by Emmy's outbursts but at least she seemed to take Emmy seriously.

"Please hang on for a second, I will contact him now," The woman picked up the phone "Can I have your name please?" The woman asked.

"It's Emmeline Altava," Emmy said and she watched as the woman dialled the number and placed the phone to her ear, she only had to wait for a few seconds.

"Hello Mr Triton," The reception lady said, "I'm sorry to bother you but a woman by the name of Emmeline Altava has said she wants to see you urgently, it has something to do with your wife and son". The reception lady nodded and mumbled a series of yes's before she put the phone down and stood up from her seat.

"Please follow me to the office," She said and Emmy followed her to the lift, the woman pressed floor three, the top floor and the lift went up Emmy prepared herself to see Luke's father whom she hadn't seen in years.

Xxx

The lift didn't take long to reach the floor where Mr Triton's office was; they left the lift and walked the short distance to Mr Triton's office. The reception lady knocked on the door and a familiar voice called 'Come in'. The reception lady opened the door and Emmy stepped in to a large open office. The office was rather like the one that Clark had back in England, with carpeted floor and rows of shelves containing books, old fashioned objects and files. The only noticeable difference was the large windows behind Clark Tritons organised desk.

"Ahh Emmy," Clark Triton said in a friendly manner, he was standing by one of the bookshelves with a book in his hand he had a slight smile on his face but Emmy could tell he was concerned. He walked over to Emmy and shook her hand and the reception lady left them to talk in private.

"I never expected to be meeting you here of all places Ms Emmy," Clark said as he gestured Emmy to sit down on one of the soft chairs in front of the desk.

"I would offer you some tea and biscuits but my receptionist said that there an emergency concerning Luke and my wife?" He sat behind his desk with a solemn look on his face.

"Yes sir," Emmy said nodding "we don't have a minute to waste! Did you know that is an ancient Egyptian statue is sitting in the museums basement?" Emmy knew that he knew, she watched the lines on his face and his tightening lips, it was the face of someone who was trying to hide their shock to keep a professional appearance.

"How could you possibly know something like that?" The man asked, keeping his voice as steady and calm as he could, but Emmy didn't answer his question.

"Did you know," She continued, "That Detective Harrison and his little friend were the ones that kidnapped Finny Shaw months ago?" She paused and looked at Mr Triton straight in the eye "Also did you know that they have taken your son and wife today as well as Fran Shaw and Carman?"

Clark Triton didn't say anything

"And did you also know that they plan to use them as human sacrifices once they have seven people?" Emmy said harshly anger boiling up in her.

"Listen to me Emmy," Clark said with slight tremble in his voice, "It wasn't meant to go this way, those two detectives promised me!"

"Promised you what?" Emmy asked sharply.

"I should start from the beginning, I know that we are in a rush but you should understand the full facts before we proceed," Clark said with a sigh as he put his hands together, "detective Harrison and I have always been trusted friends you see, he was the one who pressured me to come to America in the first and got me to apply for the job, but around late December Detective Harrison's father died, all his research was given to his son, including the statue".

"Detective Harrison was very interested in that statue and its magical properties" The man said "but he said he had no room for it at his house so he asked if he could put it in the museum basement, I saw no harm in this so I agreed to have it brought to the museum at night. We didn't need people to know about it, we didn't want the fuss of public and the these big company's trying to buy it from us, Harrison thought it was in his father's best interest to keep the statue hidden," He said then paused, and shook his head before he continued, but Emmy couldn't help but roll her eyes, obviously Harrison wanted to keep the statue secret so he could carry out the scarifies and complete his crazy delusion about going to the underworld.

"Then we noticed Finny Shaw going around asking questions about a crate, we knew what he was going on about so we had Detective Harrisons friend spy on him for a little while, but one day in January Detective Harrison and his friend came to me and told me that Finny Shaw had suddenly gone! We did a full search but we could find no trace of the boy!" Clark Triton rubbed his face with his hands, he looked tired and stressed out and probably a bit embarrassed.

"But if what you say is true Emmy then I really am a fool!" He spoke with such despair and sadness in his voice that Emmy felt almost sorry for him.

"Yes you were a fool," She said "But now that is not important, it's what we do now that counts! Harrison already has five sacrifices, four he got in only one day, it won't take him long to find another two we should go the museum and put a stop to them!"

"You're right!" Clark Triton said suddenly standing up from his seat, "I can't let my wife and son down again, I must save them we will contact the police, order them to arrest those two detectives and find the hostages they should still be alive if they need two more to complete the ritual"

Emmy nodded smiling, this is exactly what she wanted to hear but she could help but feel that they were missing something out of all of this.

Xxx

Luke didn't know how long it had been but it felt like hours, he bet it had only been around twenty minutes since Detective Harrison left the room. Brenda and Carman were awake and confused, it took a while to get Brenda to calm down but now she was trying to be strong and holding back the fear. If only he wasn't tied up to the opposite wall he would have gone and comforted her, and he felt frustration that he wasn't able to do that but at the same time he was glad, he wanted to think out his situation without any distractions.

Carman had been a little confused when she woke up but she didn't cry like Brenda had, Carman was strong as Luke had suspected and she told the group clearly on how she got there and about Emmy and the statue. Luke was confident that Emmy had got out of the museum alive, he had no doubt, but the question on his mind was 'where would she go now?'

Emmy was smart and brave she wouldn't leave her friends in trouble! Luke guessed she must have gone to the police but would the detectives make it so easy for her? He thought, surly Emmy was a danger to their plan now they would have to stop her no matter how skilled Emmy was.

Why did he feel for the hundredth time that he was missing something in all of this?

Xxx

Emmy should have known it wouldn't be so easy, if those detectives couldn't catch her, the least they would do was make it more difficult for them to get help. When Clark Triton called up the police station telling them the situation and guess what? They laughed!

Emmy wasn't sure if she ever seen Clark Triton so red faced and angry and was sure had never heard Clark Triton shout his head off down the phone! Well she supposed that she couldn't blame him, she would have reacted the same way in his shoes, but why they laughed is what concerned Emmy.

Clark explained that the police man who answered the phone laughed and said there was no way that those two detectives were that crazy and that they were officers of the law so Clark demanded to speak to their superior officer who pretty much did the same thing…Why were these people so stupid?

"Looks like we have no choice," Clark said to Emmy once he finished with his ten minutes rant on what had happened, "We will have to sort it out ourselves!"

"We need to think about it Mr Triton," Emmy said seriously, "we can't just barge in there; this might be just what Detective Harrison wants!" Emmy couldn't help but feel like going in just the two of them was a bad idea, they needed a plan but they didn't even know where Luke or the others were being kept!

"Is there a place where they might have kept the hostages?" Emmy said "It must be somewhere in the museum because they wouldn't want to risk carrying them outside where people could see". They would also need to keep the hostages in the museum so they could complete the sacrifice, Emmy could help but think.

"I can only think of one place," Clark said "When they building the museum not only did they decide to make the basement but they created another underground room under that basement, this was because the director of the museum from that time loved the building so much he wanted to live in it so another floor underground was created".

"It seems like the perfect place to hide someone," Emmy said nodding, "But how do we get there?"

"That's the problem," Clark said solemnly "The entrance is under the Statue of Anubis"

Xxx

Clark and Emmy hoped into the car and made their way to the museum, Emmy driving of course. They didn't know what they were going to do once they got there, Clark had given Emmy one of his guns, she kept it in her pocket but she was reluctant to use it.

They guessed that Detective Harrison would be there waiting for them in the basement but the other detective they weren't too sure where he would be and there was also the problem of moving the statue clear of the entrance to get to the underground room. Surely it would be possible to push the statue out of the way, but the detective won't make it easy they might have to take the detective out then save the others.

They reached the front of the museum, Emmy parked the car and they jumped out staring at the front door of the museum. It was now or never, they didn't know what awaited them in that basement but Emmy knew they couldn't turn back now.

**Where the hell are you my lovely reviews! Honesty this is probably the fastest chapter update I've ever done be grateful! Final chapter next and then the epilogue but don't expected it as fast as the last one I have an exam coming up! **


	7. Rescue?

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis**

**Chapter 7: Rescue? **

Emmy and Clark's only plan so far was one of them to distract the Detectives, which will be Emmy since she was the fastest and most active and the strongest which is Clark would move though the boxes towards the statue and would move it out the way to get to the hostages. Simple enough plan?

They moved into the front of the office (And still the old receptionist slept) Clark already had his gun out but Emmy kept hers in her pocket. Clark was in front, he opened the basement door and headed down the stairs without hesitation, this worried Emmy, he should be more careful but could she blame the man? His family was in danger after all…

They got to the bottom of the stairs and they were now inside the basement, this is where they had to be careful, who knew when those crazed lunatics would strike? They slowly moved their way though the boxes, checking corners and dark places every time Emmy heard a small noise of footsteps or a creak she would turn towards that noise only having to remind herself that it was just Clark on the other side of her.

They did this until they reached the open space where the statue of Anubis was standing all proud and under it was the doorway where Emmy's friends were being held but they didn't get any closer. They couldn't see hide nor hair that the detectives where here, Emmy had expected one of them to start shooting by now but it never seemed to come and to be honest that scared Emmy more.

"Why are they not revealing themselves?" Clark mumbled to himself "Are they waiting for us to come out into the open?"

Without warning or thought Emmy suddenly dived into the open space, sprinting towards the statue she heard Clark call out to her but she ignored it. She couldn't wait around to find out if the enemy would attack or not but she got to the statue and there were still no gun shots. She looked around the room with wild eyes but there was not even a flicker of movement and the only sounds were her heavy breathing.

"This is just easy!" Emmy breathed out "Where could they be?"

"Maybe they went out to get two more sacrifices?" Clark said hopefully but uncertainly, Emmy shook her head.

"They are crazy but not stupid" Emmy said "They must have suspected I would come back here, they wouldn't leave the prisoners unguarded" Emmy knew there must be some trick but there was only one thing she could do.

"Help me move this thing!" Emmy gestured to the statue, Clark ran over and together they managed to push the heavy statue out of the way revealing a trapped door underneath.

"Well would have thought" Clark said with hands on her hips smiling "That it would be this easy!"

"We haven't saved them yet Mr Triton!" Emmy said with a stern face, she knew from experience that if something was too easy it didn't meant that something wasn't right!

Emmy pulled open the trap door and to no surprise a set of long stairs and darkness greeted them, but without hesitation Emmy climbed down the stairs with Clark behind her, cursing himself for not thinking to bring a torch.

Xxx

Luke felt dread swell inside of him when he heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer to the door. Where were the police? Surely Emmy was smarter than this? He just hoped that Emmy suspected it was trap. He tried not to look at the gun that was being pointed toward his head and tried not to think about what detective Harrison had planned.

Xxx

Fifteen creaky steps later Emmy and Clark reached the bottom step, the area around them was dark but there was light shining through a gap under the door. Clark was beaming, he rushed to the door quickly before Emmy could stop him. If there were prisoners in that room there was no way it would be left unlocked, but it was unlocked because Clark just opened the door wide shouting 'Brenda! Luke!' until he stopped dead in his tracks. Emmy rushed behind him was saw what made Clark freeze.

She knew it would not be this easy and she wished that she had suspected this. In the room where all the prisoners Finny, Fran, Brenda, Carman and Luke who was being held by detective Harrison pointing a gun to his head.

"What's the meaning of this Harrison?" Clark shouted out, taking the gun out from his pocket and pointed it towards the detective. "I thought we were friends yet you have kept secrets from me, kidnaped innocents and my own family and prepared to kill them for your ridiculous delusions!"

"I would not call them delusions Mr Triton," The detective said grinning "Particularly when I have your only child at my mercy…" he yanked Luke higher by the shirt collar, Luke tried not to call out his collar was starting to strangle him. Brenda cried out and Fran whimpered snuggling closer to Finny who looked like he wanted to do something but he was unable to. Emmy's hands clenched and her teeth locked into a snarl, she could not go any closer while that detective had gun to Luke's head she had to come up with another plan.

"You won't kill him Harrison!" Emmy shouted "You need him for the ritual to work, who knows who else the statue would chose next?"

"That's right," Harrison nodded "I don't want to kill the boy yet, he is important, but I will make you a fair deal." He paused as he studied the pair's angry faces "At this moment my friend is getting a few more people to see if they will be chosen by the statue, if more than two of them are chosen I will let one of these people go, I suppose you want Luke though…".

Luke shook his head with a panicked look on his face "Don't agree to it!" He shouted "I can't just let someone die in my place and there is no way I will leave my friends or mother here!"

"Luke…" Clark said softly, Emmy knew that Clark was proud of his son for being so noble but she supposed secretly he wished that Luke wasn't so. He just wanted his son safe despite the difficult relationship they may have…

The crazed Detective laughed "Ha, what a brave and noble son you have Triton! But would the others say the same thing as him?" The detective nodded head towards the others tied to the wall, the others kept their heads down not looking their capturer in the eye.

"There were still be no bargain," said Emmy, boldly stepping forward she took her gun from her pocket and pointed it towards Harrison. "We will43 take all the hostages including the one's that your friend is going to take and you two will be behind bars, I can see the news articles now, 'Lunatic Detective kidnaped five people for a ritual sacrifice' it would be a seller!"

Detective Harrison gritted his teeth, suddenly he pulled Luke up fully so he was standing and held the boy so his own body was protected, basically he was using Luke as a human shield.

"You fiend!" Clark cried but he couldn't do anything, Brenda started to cry and the others gasped including Carman who had been quiet until now. But Emmy wasn't worried she knew what to do in a situation like this, she had watched Hunger Games after all.

She just hoped that it wouldn't resort to this...

To the detective's and everyone's confusion Emmy ran back towards the end of the short corridor, though the door frame she could see Detective Harrison standing there she noticed his arm wrapped around Luke's chest, that's where she was aiming an she just hoped that she put in enough distance so Luke doesn't get the rest of the impact from the bullet.

Before Harrison could work out what was happening Emmy had aimed and shoot the gun, Clark pressed himself back further against the wall and suddenly the sharp pain of the bullet pierced though the detectives arm.

The screaming coming from the detective was a sound that Luke wouldn't forget in a long while, particularly as he was so close to the source of it was so loud to Luke that it rung in his ears. The hold the detective had on Luke loosened and he pushed the detective away from him making him crash to the floor and clutched his arm in agony, his gun suddenly on the other side of the room.

Clark then suddenly rushed forward towards the injured man and pulled his gun out pointing it towards the detective.

"You make any sudden movement," Clark said "Then it's a shot to the head"

Emmy had now come back into the room, the others stared in wide eyed shock Luke moved to collect the detectives stray gun he put it in his pocket.

"Are you ok?" Emmy asked turning to Luke who just nodded his head, he would not admit was a bit shaken by the ordeal and that image of the bullet coming towards him was probably something he was going to have in his nightmares about forever, now but he was alive and fine and so were the others.

While Clark held his gun towards the detective Emmy and Luke set to work freeing the others, Brenda, Fran and Finny where shaken up which was to be expected but Carman remained calm she even smiled a little at Emmy which was a sign of her gratitude.

After Luke and Emmy received huge hugs and kisses from Brenda (much to Luke's embarrassment) it was now time to get everyone out of there.

But the happiness was short lived, when Detective Harrison started to laugh, quite like a maniac.

"What's so funny?" Clark demanded holding the gun closer to the detectives head.

"You all look so proud of yourselves!" The crazed detective said, "Yes you have got the sacrifices but none of you are free yet! My friend will be here soon with a small group of potential sacrifices and trust me he won't be so easy to beat!"

Emmy stepped in, "If you are talking about that never ending smirking friend of yours, he should be no harder to beat than you".

"I wouldn't underestimate him," Harrison said, "I took the police car so how did he back to the town so quickly to carry Mrs Triton to the museum?" This was the first time Emmy had heard about this, she turned to Luke for confirmation.

"It's true," he said, "He was the one who tried my mum up."

"But that's impossible!" Emmy gasped, "I left before that detective! Who came first into this room Brenda or Carman?"

"It was Brenda after Luke and then Carman," Finny said stepping in wanting to be a part of the conversation, "but if what Ms Emmy says is true then it shouldn't have been possible, particularly if he need to get Mrs Triton to the museum!"

"But the problem is I can't remember how I even got to the museum," Brenda said sadly "The most I can remember is going to Luke's room to find a better hiding place for that envelope but it suddenly went black, like I was under some kind of hypnosis".

"We have no time to talk about this here!" Carman said finally speaking, "We need to leave and tell the police what has happened". Everyone nodded in agreement, Clark held Detective Harrison by the arm and kept the gun pointing to his head with his other hand, and he stayed at the back while he let the others go in front.

Emmy quickly led the way up the stairs followed by Luke, Brenda, Carman then Finny and Fran then Clark and Harrison behind. They moved without pausing or slowing down, everyone especially Finny wanted to get out but as soon as Emmy opened the trap door and everyone became to file out they were met with a sight they didn't want to see.

There stood the nameless detective, he stood with the sleeping figure of a young ten or eleven year old girl at his feet and four other kid's trembling behind him. Emmy felt disgusted, using these kids as easy sacrifices, but it seemed that only one was chosen and there won't be another, Emmy and her friends where going to make sure of that.

"It's over detective!" Luke cried out, "We have escaped and we have Harrison injured and unable to help you with your schemes!"

"Oh I didn't need dear old detective Harrison," The nameless detective smirked with his yellow teeth showing, his dark eyes glistening in excitement, "I only needed the statue and his authority as a detective, then the rest would smoothly. I now have six sacrifices to make the god happy, although I will admit that I'm disappointed to find that only one out of five would be chosen, but that does not matter I will just kill the rest of these useless four children and by the end of the day I will have one more person to complete the seven scarifies then the gates to underworld will be opened and I will home with my master Anubis once again!"

"How can speak about murder like its nothing?" Emmy cried out, disgusted by the man's words and his lunatic beliefs and including children in his sick game, it made her blood boil and Luke and everyone else felt exactly the same way all except detective Harrison obviously, who was more annoyed than anything,

"What do you mean by 'I'" Detective Harrison said angrily, "Don't you mean 'we'? You would not have gotten this far if it wasn't for me, I deserve something out of this, and you promised me that I will get to go to the underworld!"

"And you will my dear Harrison," The nameless detective smiled gently at the injured man behind the group "Every human does at some point when they die".

Harrison started at the nameless detective in shock and betrayal, but if he wanted to say anything he didn't have the time, it happened so fast and so sudden before any could mutter a single breath. Carman had swiftly reached into Luke's pocket and took out the gun and aimed it at the nameless detective.

There were screams coming from the children, gasps from everyone else the bullet had went through the middle of the detectives chest straight to the heart. He fell back and collapsed in front of the children; they all stepped back and started crying. Luke rushed forwards and grabbed Carman's arm and gun slipped from her hand.

"What the hell was that?" Luke shouted in Carman's face but she looked unshaken, instead of anger or coldness her expression was calm.

"No one seemed to be doing anything," She said over the cries of children, "I couldn't just stand listening to that man anymore and his crazy ideas while we all just stood there like in some bad movie although I doubt he's dead yet." Carman walked over to the nameless detective everyone stared in bewilderment when she prodded the detective with her foot and he suddenly groaned in pain.

"How could of survived that!" Clark demanded as he help Brenda crying in his arms, "It went though is heart!"

"I knew that guy wasn't human," Finny said with his arms crossed, "But for now it's not important we need to help these kids".

Xxx

Everything seemed to be a calmer after that, Clark was left to guard the detectives while Finny and Fran ran to fetch the police, the police would believe them because he had been missing. Emmy and Brenda were left to comfort the kids while Luke and Carman sat together with Clark and the detectives.

"Are you ok son?" Clark asked Luke but he didn't say anything he didn't know what to say as quickly as this story begun it was very quickly over, he couldn't help but stare at the statue of Anubis on the other side of the room, it was the only proof that convinced Luke that it had all been real and that he could have died today. He couldn't be bothered to deal with his father at the moment or anyone else he just had too much to think about and there to many unanswered questions. But he was snapped out of it then a hand rested on his shoulder, his dad was looking at him in concern.

"Sorry dad," Luke said quietly staring at his hands on his lap.

"It's okay Luke," Clark said nodding in understanding, "It's been a long and eventful day and I'm sure you have a lot to ponder on".

"I don't mean just that," Luke said now turning to full face his dad and look him in eyes for the first time in ages, "I'm just sorry about everything…" All those fights with his father about school, manners, independence, and his mother and over working just seemed to trivial now and so stupid and today had taught him that. He didn't need to say anymore and Clark knew that and it was all that was needed, as Emmy watched the scene and she let a smile fall on her face.

"There is one thing out of many that I don't understand," Luke couldn't help but say, he turned towards Emmy and his mother; he needed to change the subject, "Where did envelope go? The one we took from Ms Fran's house?"

"That's a good question," Emmy said nodding when a small boy started to cling to her.

"It wasn't under Emmy's bed where we left it?" Brenda said, and then everyone turned to Detective Harrison in question.

"Don't look at me," He said sulky, "It was the traitor over there who was in charge of stealing the thing." He nodded his head towards the unconscious detective, "I'm sure he will say when they have him in police custody".

It was silent for a few minutes when they suddenly heard the loud and fast footsteps of police officers getting closer and closer everyone in the room turned towards the door when suddenly police and medics burst through and rushed into the room. A couple of Medics started to check the children particularly the one who had collapsed at the statue. A few medics made their way to detective Harrison to check his arm but before the rest of medics and police made their way the unnamed detective he suddenly shot up from his sleeping position and pushed Clark out the way.

Everyone started in shock as the detective with a bullet wound in his chest got up, Luke who was unlucky enough to be the next closet was harshly pushed out the way by the detective and landed into one of the open boxes that littered the room but Luke was unfortunate enough to get the box with a pointy object inside, he screamed in pain and shock then he felt a sharp pain pierce though his left eye.

The detective had escaped though the trap door…

**Ok last chapter next then its over! What do you make of this chapter, yeah not the epic battle you were all expecting but this is how I wanted it to end for a while now so… **

**Next one is the epilogue I hope that will answer more questions. Oh and if you have read my last Layton fanfic Alfendi and the broken Top Hat you should get a good idea what has happened to Luke. **


	8. Epilogue

**Luke Triton and Emmy Altava and the Chase for the Lost Anubis**

**Epilogue **

_3 month later... _

"Luke if you want to visit the hospital and get to the airport on time you need to hurry up!" Brenda called from the bottom of the stirs, Luke was still in his room packing the last of his belongings he couldn't leave anything behind because he won't be coming back to America for a while.

"Clothes? Check, books? Check, laptop? Check, Photos? Check, Spare eye-patch? Check!" Luke was mumbling to himself as he checked his large suitcase for sixth time. Once he was 100% happy he zipped up the case, pulled on his navy blue jacket and his shoes, then he ensured that his eye-patch was tightly fastened and secure over his left eye.

To most people the events what happened over three months ago where nothing more than a long forgotten nightmare. Everyone was safe but not unscarred; when the nameless detective pushed Luke into that box he was unfortunate to land in a box with a pointy object that pierced right through his left eye. He was immediately sent to the hospital, luckily it hadn't touched his brain the doctors had offered to give him a glass eye to replace the one he lost, but he refused.

He couldn't be like Fran, the children or his mother and father and to his surprise Emmy, who were willing to forget everything that happened now everything had been sorted out and all the questions were answered, but that was lie. The police never caught up with that unnamed detective they didn't know how he did it but once they got to the room at the back the detective had vanished along with the envelope that Emmy and Luke worked so hard to get.

The police and investigators searched all over for hidden passageways or a hiding spot but there wasn't one. The detectives face has been on the newspapers and T.V warning the public of him and the police have been asking for any information on him but there wasn't any, not even a name or record, the police weren't even sure how he got to be working in the police force…What did Finny say? That he knew the man wasn't human?

Lately, when Luke was outside or when he was alone in the café he had been keeping his now one eye open expecting the unnamed detective to take his revenge or try to continue with what was started, as soon as he was back in London the calmer he would be…

The only comfort that Luke took out of all this was that the statue of Anibus was now in police custody and Clark Triton checked it every week, there have been no attempts for it to be stolen, and because Detective Harrison had a good chance of getting a long enough sentence that he dies in prison for kidnaping adults and children, abusing his authority and a attempting murder was enough to stop Luke getting too paranoid.

He made huge sigh, lifted up his suitcase in one hand took a last look of his room then turned back and ran down the stairs where his mother and father were waiting.

Xxx

"Are you sure you want to do this Luke?" Clark said once they were in the car, he still had three hours until he had to meet Emmy at the airport, luckily the hospital was a ten minute drive to the airport it was not like he was going to be late for his plane but right now he left like making that excuse.

But he couldn't. He might not ever get another chance like this in a while, if at all.

He was going to visit the friend he nearly killed…

_Nearly four months ago at Gallman High School… _

Class of American History had just finished at the sound of the bell, Luke moved out of the classroom with the rest of students, usually at lunch time Luke would get his subway but today would be different, his friend Robbie wanted to meet him on the school roof.

He made his way there, it was chilly that day particularly on the roof, Luke clutched his coat tighter around him as he saw Robbie sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs swinging over the ledge his wild black hair sticking out all over the place on top his head, he had wild brown eyes and tanned skin.

Luke admired Robbie, he was funny and cool, and he got along with everyone something Luke struggled with lately.

"What's up Robbie?" Luke said smiling, "This is a strange place to be meeting."

"Hey Luke, I wasn't sure if you would come!" Robbie called and he turned to face Luke with a huge smile on his face, "Come and sit with me!" So Luke did, he sat next to Robbie with his feet hanging from the ledge like Robbie's.

"I wanted to talk to you about something in private," Robbie said, Luke would have been worried had not seen the huge smile and the spark in his eyes when he said it Luke was more curious than anything.

"Why what is it?" He asked,

"You know those guys my big bro's buddies with?"

_Oh no, _Luke thought, Robbie was a good guy and all but the same couldn't be said for the brother... "Yeah...?"

"Well they want me to help them pick a lock to the liquor store," He said "I don't want to of course but..."

"Say NO!" Luke cried jumping up from the seating position, "The people who own that places are elderly, you can't steal from such a nice old couple no matter what your brother says!" Luke felt himself panicking now, surly Robbie's bro wouldn't go that far and surely Robbie could muster up the courage to say no to his brother.

"Yeah I thought you would say that" Robbie said "But the problem is it's a pretty big raid this time, they have a layout of the building and there is a good chance of getting away and my bro said if I helped I get 30% of the money they get and some booze too!"

"You seriously can't be considering this...?" Luke said is dismay he sometimes forgot what a risk taker Robbie could be.

"How could I not!" Robbie said "Look I just wanted to tell you 'cause you're my best friend, you won't bail on me would you?"

"Please consider..." but Luke was cut off but the opening of the door to the roof and the teacher stepped out and told them to get down off the roof, Luke wasn't able to see Robbie again for the rest of the day but he didn't need to, he had made up his mind.

He was going to tell the police...

Xxx

The next day Luke awoke to the dreaded newspaper report 'Gang's Master Plan Ruined by Local Town Police!' of course Luke knew he wouldn't get any thanks. He read the news article in anticipation; eight of the suspects were caught with the list of names and profile pictures but no sign of his best friend Robbie anywhere.

Luke sighed in relief; maybe Robbie had changed his mind or had gotten away quickly before the police?

Luke walked to school as normal he was about to enter the gates when his phone started buzzing in his pocket, telling him he had a text message. He took the phone out and his heart missed a beat when he saw who the text was from.

_Meet me at the roof now _

_Robbie _

It sounded demanding and Luke knew why, at the moment he didn't care that he was going to be late for class; this needed to be sorted out.

In less than a minute Luke was on the roof with Robbie in the same position as the day before, with his back turned and legs swinging over the ledge but this time Luke could sense the dark aura coming off the boy, Robbie spoke before Luke could,

"I thought you were cool Luke," The boy said in a neutral voice, it wasn't angry and for some reason that scared Luke more. "I didn't think you would tell the police; don't lie about it you're the only outsider who knew..."

"I had to Robbie!" Luke snapped stepping forward "What your brother planned was wrong and the fact that you were even considering it makes you the one that's not cool!"

Robbie suddenly leapt up from his seating position, he turned towards Luke his dark eyes boring into Luke's with such hatred and anger that it took all of himself to look at his friend in the eye. "I will tell you what's uncool nearly getting you best mate and his brother arrested, luckily I took your advice and said no to going to the raid, you didn't need to get the police involved why couldn't you just stay out things for once!"

"This whole thing wasn't just about you!" Luke shouted taking a few steps forwards "Think about the old couple who run that store, they could have lost loads of money to pay for bills and health care did that thought even cross your mind?"

Robbie didn't say anything; Luke took another step forward,

"If I hadn't convinced you otherwise..." Luke shouted "Would you have still gone with your brother to that raid?"

"Probably..." Robbie mumbled his eyes diverting from Luke's, "but you have no right to question me on right and wrong, how many times have they thrown you in that prison cell just for trespassing on some rich guy's private land?"

"I least I can say proudly that I'm not thief or take advantage of someone weaker than me," Luke said he took a few more steps forwards he was getting closer to Robbie and to the ledge.

"You hypocrite!" Robin shouted, his feet stamping on the ledge as dust rose on one of tiles... "You think you are so high and mighty sometimes, so smart! So cool and collected! So polite and proper in front of the adults, they don't what you really think! What you're like towards your papa! And that the professor Layton annoys the hell out of you, even when he's not around you still here his advice in your head!"

Luke was getting sick of this guy's attitude and the fact that they were on the roof at a great height was forgotten.

"What the hell does this have to do with it?" Luke screamed furiously stepping closer to boy "Is this what you always thought of me! You don't know even half my life!" He reached out to grab Robbie but then something happened which stay within Luke's memory forever. Robin stepped back.

And he fell and Luke could only stare in horror one at what he had witnessed.

Xxx

Luke had been lucky, however, with the constant questioning from the police, Luke had told the truth but no one blamed him, they thought that the fact he reached out to grab Robbie and he had been trying to save his friend but, Luke knew different. Although he hadn't pushed his friend he might as well had done, the whole school thought so. He should have been calm, analysed the situation, told Robbie to get away from the edge, but he didn't it's a miracle the guy wasn't dead...No just in a coma with possible brain damage and a broken spine...

LukHe was pulled out his memories when he felt the car halt to a stop, he looked out of his window to see that they had arrived at the hospital where Robbie was staying at...

Xxx

_1 hour later _

"Come on Luke" Emmy mumbled to herself as she waited outside of the airport for the Tritons truck, she wanted to get through all the security checks quickly and make sure that they are not late for the plane, they only had two hours left.

Finally the familiar blue truck parked outside the entrance of the airport, Emmy rushed over to the truck as she saw Luke Triton get out first, she was about to scold him for being late but them she noticed the solemn look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Emmy asked him as he pulled his large suitcase out from the truck.

"I'm fine just visiting an old friend" He said with a forced smile on his face, Emmy couldn't help but feel worried did he visit Robbie? She felt like she didn't need to ask anymore.

Emmy, Luke, Brenda and Clark made their way inside the airport standing by the desk was Carman with her large pink suitcase in hand and neutral expression on he r face, "I was wondering when you were going to show up" She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry I had some business to take care of," Luke said, if business meant talking to your coma friend who was probably going to hate you when he wakes up, if he wakes up.

"Send us a text when you're there," Clark said to Luke patting him on the shoulder but Brenda ran over to give her son a bone crushing hug.

"Say hello to the professor for me!" She cried "And remember that you are welcome to come back anytime and Emmy of course!" She smiled towards Emmy, the cafe was going to feel so empty without the two but she knew they wouldn't stay forever.

The trio Emmy, Luke and Carman nodded at each other indicting that they were ready to go, back to England, back to home...

End

**Finally it's completed! I left room for a sequel but I don't fancy doing that for while now I'm just happy that I got a multi-chapter story completed! **

**I like to thanks a few that have reviewed and have read this till the end, it's been fun it write! **


End file.
